Time to Change
by SiriusBlacksCellMate
Summary: Athena thought Hogwarts was going to be the best years of her life. She thought that she'd be fine, with her new dorm-mates and her new friends Rose, Albus, and Scorpius, until things change, and not necessarily for the best.
1. Bump

_**This story follows the life of Athena Faebar Glas, a new student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She is a first year, and is starting school with Scorpius Malfoy, Rose Weasley, and Albus Severus Potter. This story found its way into my head, and it refuses to let itself out without a fight. I don't even know who her love interest will be, at this point, so every surprise you get, will be a surprise to me as well! On with the show!**_

* * *

Athena Faebar Glas stood alone with her trunks, right outside Platform 9 3/4, her thumb at her lips, and her teeth incessantly gnawing on the nail. Her eyes flitted around, from the happy families waving goodbye as their children, to her own lack of family. She tried not to ponder on it long. They had dropped her off with little more than a, "You'll be staying until Summer, don't expect to hear from us," and then they were gone. She liked to think her parents cared about her, but she knew she wasn't right.

"I _won't_! I _won't_ be in Slytherin!" Called a dark haired boy, to who she presumed were his parents.

 _"James_ , give it a rest!" Said a lovely, copper-haired woman, who she guessed was his mother.

"There's nothing wrong with that. He might be in Slytherin" said a taller boy, perhaps a year or two older than she herself. She assumed he was James.

The boy, James? Looked over his shoulder at his sibling, she assumed, and gave him an ego-filled smirk, before running and disappearing into the brick column. She squeaked as he suddenly vanished, and she could feel her heartbeat racing. She put her hand on top of her animals cage, and she could feel its nose pressing against her hand, calming her almost immediately.

Few people looked at her, and she was thankful for that. She could almost feel her anxiety flaring. She looked at the note in her hands, and she was about to start biting her nails again, when she felt something- some _one_ smack into her, knocking her flat onto her face. She tried not to call out, but failed only slightly, a small "Umph!" escaping her as she hit the concrete ground of the station. She looked up, and suddenly there were faces all around her, and the person she assumed had knocked into her was pulling her up, apologizing profusely. Athena looked up, and gasped slightly. The girl had to be about her own age, and her hair was maybe a few shades less vibrant than her own fiery tresses. A deal less curly, at least.

"N-No, It's my fault! I shouldn't have been standing there... I- _I'm sorry_!" She stammered, awaiting a blow to her face, her neck, her chest, _somewhere_ , but when it never came, she started brushing off her legs, clad in loose grey skinny jeans, and her plain black tee.

The other girl, who was already in her Hogwarts robes, it seemed, looked extremely apologetic.

"I ran into you. I'm so sorry! I'm Rose, what's your name?" The girl had a kind face, and Athena almost immediately took a liking.

"I'm Athena. I'm a first year... And terribly nervous." She admitted, and Rose smiled.

"I'm a first year too! We can hang out together if we're sorted into the same house!" Athena inwardly grimaced at the girl's choice of words. What if they weren't? Would Athena just be dropped off like her parent's had just done?

"..Yeah." She said after a slight hesitation that Rose didn't seem to notice. Rose looked around, as if searching for something.

"Where's your Mum and Dad?" She said, still looking.

"Not here. They had to... work." They lie tasted like cough syrup on Athena's tongue, Rose didn't press it any farther, but smiled, nodding with sympathy, to Athena's dismay.

"Well, would you like to stay with me until we get sorted? I'd like to have at least one new friend by the time we get there." Roses words were kind, and they seemed so.. sincere. Athena shook her head, yes, and they both made their way to the barrier, Rose going through, and right after, Athena ran after some hesitation. It felt like... Nothing. It was like stepping through a doorway... Just really fast.

She looked around to find a bunch of people tutting over Rose, and she stood to the side, not wanting to interfere, until Rose looked at her and grinned, walking over and linking an arm through Athena's.

"I wasn't through because I accidentally ran into her, literally! This is Athena, Mum, Dad." Rose was grinning proudly, and Athena allowed herself a small smile, her hand lifting into a hesitant wave.

She heard a long whistle, and she looked up at Roses parents, and then some. There were about nine people staring at her, and she resisted the urge to get her mirror from her trunk, to see if she had something on her face.

There was the family she was paying attention to before, the woman with copper hair not unlike her own, except the woman's was straight with just a hint of wave, a black-haired man with round glasses and a faint scar upon his forehead, the two boys, and a young girl she had failed to notice before. There was also the people Athena assumed were Roses parents, a woman with thick brown hair, and faint lines upon her face, and a ginger-haired man with a bit of a belly. There was also a young boy, his hair the color of carrots.

"With hair like that, she'll be mistaken for a Weasley in no time." Mumbled Roses father. The woman next to him, his wife, rolled her eyes and pinched him lightly, drawing out a fake whine of pain from the man.

Athena tugged on one of her unruly curls self-consciously, and she bit her lip in anxiety as she heard the people talk around her, her presence temporarily forgotten.

"If you're not a Griffindor, we'll disinherit you. But no pressure."

"Ron!" Yelled the brown haired woman. She smacked her husband on the arm, and Athena flinched as she heard the connection. The woman hadn't hit him hard at all, but it still brought back disturbing memories she'd rather keep locked up, under chains and bolts.

No one noticed her, so she crouched in front of her trunks, sticking her fingers in and wiggling them at her pet, at which the animal immediately started rubbing its face against.

"Is that a _rabbit_?" She heard behind her, the words incredulous and maybe a bit furious. She turned around, a grimace upon her face as she saw the words coming from the older boy, James.

"Y-Yes, it is." She responded, clenching her fists at the stutter that had escaped.

"You do realize that you can't have a rabbit at _Hogwarts_!" He had crossed his arms, and he tried not to roll her eyes. She took the letter she had received in the mail out of her pocket, and handed it to the boy hesitantly. He snatched it up, not bothering to notice the way the girl flinched, and his eyes ran over the page, his eyebrows raised in interest.

"Dad, look at this!" He called over his shoulder, and Athena jumped at him, trying to get her paper back. The man in round glasses came up to him and took the paper from him, handing it back to Athena.

"Why don't you just tell me?" He said to his son, and James shrugged.

"It says she gets to bring her rabbit because they have a ' _strong emotional bond_ ' that would be cruel to break." He looked confused, and she wanted to childishly stick her tongue out at him.

The older man too, looked a bit confused, when his wife came over, taking his arm and smiling at Athena.

"I'm Ginevra, and this is my husband, Harry. It's nice to meet you, Athena. And I'm assuming the emotional bond would be like you... and Hedwig, Harry. What's the rabbit's name, Athena?" Athena fell in love with this copper-haired woman almost instantly. She was kind, and caring, and... everything her own mother wasn't.

"Delilah. Her name is Delilah, and she's been with me a very long time. Five years, next month. I've raised her by myself." She sounded a bit proud, and it brought a smile to Ginnys lips.

"Rose seems very smitten with you, she's our niece. And this little bugger is James. Our other son, Albus, is starting this year, just as you and Rose are. Rose tells us your parents are at work right now?" Athena was saved from lying again, when the train blew it's whistle, and Ginevra's question was cut off. Athena gave them apologetic looks, and mouthed the word "Sorry" at them, before turning around and pulling her trunks towards the train. She was startled when the ginger-haired man, and Harry lifted her trunks for her, but she quickly grabbed Delilah's carrier before she could get hidden. The man, who was Roses father, stuck his hand out and she took it, gripping it tightly as she could with her small one.

"I'm Ronald Weasley, and please don't be offended if you get called a Weasley at school." He looked sheepish, and it caused her to smile her small smile.

"With a family like yours. I'd be _proud_ of that name." She was barely heard over the commotion of the station, but she could tell he had heard her, for his face lit up, and he wrapped her in a hug, that wasn't entirely uncomfortable. Just, different. She patted his back, and he let her go, grinning and saluting her as she hefted her backpack that contained her robes onto her back, and held Delilah's carrier out in front of her, trying not to jostle it as she stepped onto the train.

* * *

 _ **I know, I know! I totally re-wrote this scene, but I refuse to apologize! I needed to! Also, Delilah is here because I couldn't live without my rabbit, so why should she? See you in the next chapter, and faves/reviews are my life source!**_


	2. Unlikely Companions

Athena found an oddly-empty carriage in the train, but she thought nothing of it. She sat down in the farthest corner, and placed Delilah's carrier beside herself, deciding she was going to let the train calm down a bit before she'd take the rabbit out to stretch her legs. Athena was going through her cellphone, sending her parents one last text that was short, and quick, and to the point.

 _"I've gotten on the train. I'll see you this summer. I love you. Bye."_

The "I love you" was really just a formality. She wasn't expecting a reply, and she didn't get one.

She was about to open the cage door, when a flurry of people came in, all of them walking backwards to carry their trunks in, so they didn't notice her.

"That girl has to be related to us _somehow_ , Rose. There's no way in Merlin's Beard she isn't, not with hair like that." Said James, and Athena cleared her throat loudly, causing him to drop his trunk on his foot with a yell.

"How the bloody hell did you get in here?" He yelled, and she flinched visibly, which he this time saw. Feeling guilty, he sat down across from her.

"The door. Quite a bit before you did, actually. I've been in here since I entered the train." She responded politely, and he nodded, appearing a bit flushed at having been caught talking about her. Behind him entering were Rose and Albus. She smiled at them, and Rose immediately sat next to her, on the other side of Delilahs cage.

"Hi, Rose. Your family seems nice." Athena stated, and James let out a snort, leaning back with his arms crossed, and staring out the window as the train made its way towards Hogwarts.

Rose grinned and nodded, using Delilahs carrier as an armrest. Normally, Athena would find that action irritating, but... Right now she found it oddly comforting.

Shrugging, she opened Delilahs carrier, and the rabbit immediately hopped out onto the floor. James pulled his feet up, staring at the animal apprehensively.

"She's not going to chew your feet off!" Giggled Rose, and Athena nodded in agreement. She moved, and sat underneath the window, on the floor. Delilah ignored her for a few moments, favoring checking every corner to make sure she was safe, before hopping to Athena, and jumping into her lap. Rose stared, wide-eyed at the two. Albus seemed interested also, but James was looking out the window, seemingly unconcerned, despite the knees pressed against his chest.

Delilah pressed her paws against Athena's chest, and nudged her chin, pulling a smile from Rose and Athena alike,

"She's beautiful." Stated Albus, matter of fact. And Athena guessed Delilah was. Her body was a mix of browns. The main shade was an almost orange color, and it covered her entire body. except for her feet, ears, and her mouth and nose. Those parts were the same orange, except the tips of every hair were a deep, sandy brown. Her ears hung next to her face, and they flopped up and down when she ran. It really was a comical sight.

"I think her colorings are called Black Tort. No idea why though." She stated calmly. She was petting Delilah, and she couldn't be happier, even though she probably didn't look it. She had her rabbit, she was on her way to a Wizarding School, and she was with some unlikely, but welcome friends.

There was a knock, and a kindly, old woman poked her head in.

"Anything from the trolley, Dears?" She said, and Athena smiled, standing up and walking to the woman. She looked at the three people with her, and she smiled.

"I'm not used to all of these kinds of candies? Would you guys mind helping me out?" Rose looked at her, confused, before nodding and standing out, pointing out what all the good things were.

Athena nodded, and when she turned her head, she looked out and saw a blond-haired boy, standing all by his lonesome, and looking none too happy. He looked... Sad? She get her jaw, and looked at the trolley woman, who was waiting patiently.

"I'll have five of... Everything she just pointed out."

The woman nodded, and when she left after being payed by Athena, the girl spun around, putting all of her buys down, before running out of the carriage, hoping the boy would still be there.

He was.

"Hey, why don't you come sit with us? We've got some extra room, and we'd love the company!" She called, and the boy looked up, startled. He looked confused, but she made a "Come Hither" motion with her finger, and he followed her into the carriage hesitantly. There were soft gasps from her knew friends, and she was about to question it, when she heard a sneering jibe come from the corner.

"You're _Scorpius_." Said James, his upper lip pulled into a sneer.

"And you're James, that's Rose, that's Albus, and I'm Athena. And I have every right to not give you any of the treats I just bought for you all. So be nice, or I'll bloody throw it all out the window." She was matter-of-fact, staring at James like she dared him to say anything more, and James went silent, staring at her like she'd just grown another head.

Removing Delilahs' carrier from the seat and placing it on the floor, she shut the carriage door behind Scorpius, giving him a reassuring smile, that he gave back to her, if just barely.

She picked up the treats she had just bought, and sat down in her corner, patting the seat right next to her, between her and Rose, and Scorpius hesitated. She smiled encouragingly at him, and he sat down on the edge of the bench.

Athena started handing out the treats, Scorpius looking surprised as one of everything landed in his lap. She grinned at him and bumped her shoulder against his, causing him to blush slightly at the sudden contact.

"So, are you gonna stay silent, or are you gonna talk?" She asked, good-naturedly. Scorpius opened his mouth, then shut it, before saying in a small, shy voice.

"... _Hi._ " His voice was small, and she put an arm around his shoulder, grinning.

"Hi. You don't have to talk, honest." She was sincere, and he nodded, leaning back and seeming a bit more comfortable after she removed her arm. She turned back to James, Albus, and Rose.

"Did your parent's really choose _work_ over seeing their daughter going off to _Hogwarts?_ " Rose suddenly asked, incredulously.

Athena really wanted to lie, but she knew relationships based on lies led nowhere.

"Well... No..." Was all she said, and all of them looked at her, confused. Even Scorpius.

"Well, you see... Both of my parents are Squibs, and they're both from strong, pure-blood families. They both got disowned when it was found out that they had no magic, and, well... They actually were none too happy when it was found that I have magic... They were livid, actually." She decided to leave out that "livid" meant she was locked in her room and became well-aquainted with her father's belt.

They all looked at her, incredulously.

"Why would they be mad? They're your parents!" Said Albus, looking every bit shocked.

"W-Well, when the news came 'round to my grandparents, they immediately wanted to take me in. But my parent's wouldn't have it. My Grandparents on both sides wanted me, but my parents refused, unless they were re-instated to be a part of the family. Rest of the family said no, and here I am." She shrugged nonchalantly, honestly wanting to drop the subject, but they were holding it tight.

"What family?" Scorpius said, looking at her with his startling grey eyes.

"...Glas." She finally answered, watching the eyes around her grow wide. Well, almost all. Delilah stayed her calm self, laying right on top of Roses' feet.

"As in, _**the**_ Glas family? One of the most prestigious pure-blood families, besides the Malfoys?" Albus looked at Scorpius apologetically, and the blond-haired boy shrugged.

"I-I'd like to not talk about them, if you'd please." She said, rubbing her arm uncomfortably. They nodded, but James just had to put in his two sickles' worth.

"Explains the hair. Too bright to be a Weasley." He said this in a light, teasing tone so they knew he was kidding, but it still rubbed Athena a bit the wrong way.

"I'm going to go get changed. Delilah, be good. Stay."

The rabbit seemed to nod, and lay her head on the floor, closing her eyes and seeming to fall asleep. Rose giggled and put her hand down, rubbing the bunny's ears gently as Athena stepped out, robes in hand, searching for the girl's lavoratory.

* * *

 ** _I've made Scorpius the exact opposite f his father in his first year. Instead of being rude, mean, and demanding, I've made him shy and such. Tell me what you think!_**


	3. Pep Talk

When she came back, she came back to James holding her cellphone, pressing buttons and looking confused. He looked up guiltily when she entered, and she snatched it out of his hands.

"Would you learn some bloody _boundaries_? That's my cellphone, and it'll be at the bottom of my trunk this entire year, because I assume Hogwarts doesn't have wifi." She said these words in a rush, and they all looked at her, confused. It looks like they were all about to ask her what the heck she was talking about, when the train whistled, signaling that they were close to Hogwarts. They all stood up and shuffled out to get changed, except for Rose, who has been in her robes since before they even got onto the train . When the carriage was empty, she sat down and picked Delilah up, putting her in her cage after placing kisses all over her furry face.

When they all came back, Athena was tucking her wand into her knee-high socks, and Rose was feeling her hair in wonder. Her hair was now in gentle waves, out of the ponytail it was in previously, and Athena was looking at her, a proud glint in her eye. James and Albus looked at eachother, rolling their eyes and getting their trunks ready to go.

When the train stopped, Athena wished she could hold Delilah again, but she knew it wouldn't be wise. They all shuffled out of the train, moans of "Ow, watch where you're going!" and gasps of wonder were all around her. Someone grabbed her shoulder, and wincing she turned around, seeing James, a bit flushed, and the hand not holding her shoulder rubbing the back of his neck bashfully.

"The first years ride in on the boats. I'll take your trunks and the rabbit, if you'd like." He seemed like he was telling the truth, but Athena immediately held Delilah's carrier to her chest protectively, before nodding at him, handing him the carrier hesitantly.

"Thank you, James. Red and yellow suit you." She said this while looking at his Griffindor tie, and he seemed to flush even more, taking the cage gently and nodding at her, smiling before being pulled away by a few of his friends.

"Was that your sister, or cousin or something? Pretty cute for a first year!" She heard a dark-skinned boy with dreadlocks say to him as they walked away. She blushed furiously, and followed the sound of a gruff voice, calling, " _Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!"_

She followed the voice, until she found Rose again, standing directly across from a man that was at _least_ eleven feet tall. He was looking around, and so did she. She looked back, and she saw carriages being loaded, and she spotted James. He waved to her and Rose, and they waved back, and if she wasn't mistaken, his friend with the dreadlocks sent her a wink. She quickly turned back to find the large man was looking directly at her and Rose.

"Now don't tell me the Weasleys have already got kids here! I'll be darned!" He was laughing heartily, and she blushed, not realizing the comparisons would be made so soon.

"I'm Rose Weasley, and I'm the only Weasley starting this year!" She was grinning and wrapped her arm around Athena's shoulder. "This is Athena Glas. Just because our hair is the same, doesn't mean we're related!" Athena nodded, and the man looked at them, eyes wide.

"Who's yer parents, Rose?" Said the man, and suddenly Albus was on Athena's other side, looking at the man in awe.

"Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger!" She stated proudly, grinning at him. He chuckled, then looked to Athena's left, his eyes going wide.

"Blimey, you must be Harry's son. No doubt about it! No doubt! I'm Rubeus Hagrid, but you can all call me Hagrid!" He called the last part to the entire crowd, and there was a response of "Hello, Hagrid!" all around them. Athena looked around, and saw Scorpius standing alone again, looking lost. She wriggled free from Roses grasp, and ran towards the blond boy, grabbing his hand and tugging him towards her group of friends. He flushed slightly, and allowed her to drag him with little resistance. She placed him between her and Rose, and his cheeks seemed to resemble her friend's namesake.

She saw Rose take his other hand, and she looked around behind him, looking at her friend and shooting her a wink, they both squeezed his hands lightly, and he nearly choked on his own spit. They released his hands, and he crossed his arms, looking almost adorably embarrassed. Hagrid was looking at them, almost fondly, before calling out to everyone again, asking them to follow him. They all did, being herded like lambs, and she heard a few gasps as they reached the Black Lake. One of the gasps might have even been her own, though she would never admit it. She clutched at Roses hand, for she had moved beside her again, and she could tell that Rose had grabbed Scorpiuses also, for she heard a small breath come from him. Her other hand sought out Albuses, and he held hers firmly, his eyes never leaving the lake in front of them.

They all slowly boarded the boats, and with the four of them in one, they set out to the castle that seemed to be a part of the sky itself. Athena dipped her hand into the water as they made their way about halfway across the lake, when she gasped and saw a big, great eye looking at her. It blinked, and a humongous tentacle slid across her hand. She could do nothing but stare as the giant squid ran away, and she could hear booming laughter beside her. She looked up in shock, and she saw Hagrid looking at her from another boat, a grin upon his lips. She gave him a small smile, and he nodded at her, winking and causing her to giggle.

When they reached the other shore, she held onto Albus and Rose as the small boat shook slightly. She got out last, for Scorpius had gotten out first, after pushing Albus out of the way with a good-natured smile upon his face. She could tell that the two boys would become fast friends. Scorpius helped Rose out first, making sure she didn't get her robes wet, and she thanked him. Even with the darkess, Athena could see the blush lightly covering the pale boy's cheeks.

Albus got out, but before he could reach up to help Athena, she was hurtling herself off of the boat with a squeal, somersaulting a few times, before she lay on her back in the grass, gasping and giggling as a few people looked at her. She felt free. She was finally letting her happiness take over, and who knew what she would do next. But all she did was lay there, staring at the stars. She heard a voice above her, and she looked to see Albus standing by her, with his hand held out. She gripped it, and let him help her slight frame up, a bright, joyous smile upon her lips.

" _We're here, Albus! We're really, truly here!_ " Her whisper was almost hoarse, like she was trying not to yell, and the boy nodded, his smile dampened by his nervousness.

"What house do you want to be in, Athena?" He sounded nervous, and she wrapped an arm around his shoulder, grinning as they walked back to the dock, where everyone was crowded around a _very_ handsome man.

"It might seem daft of me, but I really couldn't care!" She sounded so carefree, he tried not to look at her in shock.

"Why not?"

"Because they all are known for something! Gryffindor, the brave, the couragous, the honorable!" She said this cheerfully, and the other students had started to look at her.

"Ravenclaw! Known for being intelligent, creative, and each their own person! No two alike, those Ravenclaws!" She wasn't even noticing everyone staring at her. Even the teacher, who was looking at her with his arms crossed, and a small smile playing at his lips.

"And Hufflepuff? Why who _wouldn't_ want to be friends with them, if not one of them? It's their kindness, their patience, their _dedication,_ that sets them apart from the rest! Who wouldn't want one, if not all of those traits?" She was grinning wildly, and laughing, only barely starting to process that she was being stared at, a lot of intrigued, young faces hanging onto her every word.

"And Slytherins?" She heard a few snarky laughs, and the voice that said it was hidden out of sight. _That_ brought her out of her trance a bit. She looked around, and seemed to stare every one of her peers in the eyes as she spoke.

"Well Slytherin might be the best of the lot! They are cunning, meaning that they know what to do, and how to make it done! They have determination, which means that no matter what, it will be done! Clever, that they are! Leaders, is what they most strive to be, and maybe that isn't always a bad thing!" She finished in a huff, and they were all staring at her, slack-jawed. She was about to walk away, when she heard quiet clapping. It came from the teacher, who was standing beside Rose and Albus. They both had grins upon their faces, and she managed a weak smile. She just really, _really_ wanted Delilah. She'd never blown up like that before, but she was glad she had. She walked over to her friends, and the man placed his hand on her shoulder, at which she winced, and he immediately removed it. He had a questioning look in his eye, that she promptly ignored.

"I'm Professor Longbottom. I teach Herbology here at Hogwarts." She nodded, reaching her hand out to shake his.

"Athena Glas." His eyes widened a bit, but he managed to hide his surprise.

"Come along now, kids! Time to go inside!" He called, and they all followed him, awaiting their fates for the next seven years at Hogwarts.


	4. Sorted

Everyone was practically stone-silent as they waited in a long line, awaiting the moment Headmistress McGonagall would call their name. She had giving the usual formalities, telling everyone how she was looking forwards to this school year, all that jazz.

She was going backward from the alphabet, and the first name she called was "Ainsley Chartreuse Zander." It was a pretty young thing, blonde hair to her waist, eyes bright and excited.

"Ravenclaw." Athena said quietly, and the people around her looked at her, brows raised.

" _Ravenclaw_!" The sorting hat called after a few short moments. Athena grinned, and high-fived the boy in front of her.

It took about twenty minutes to reach the "W's", but Athena's heart nearly jumped into her throat when Roses name was called.

"Rose Isis Weasley, please step forwards!" Headmistress McGonagall had a smile for Rose, and the young lass smiled back, beamed, practically. She sat down upon the chair, and she seemed to have an almost mental conversation with the hat, before the hat suddenly called out, to Athena's delight, "Gryffindor!"

Rose grinned, and was about to run to her houses table, before she turned back, running towards the line and throwing her arms around Athena's neck.

"Proud of you. Now go, shoo! Go meet the rest of your House!" Athena whispered, patting Rose on the back, and receiving a kiss upon the cheek from her friend.

It took them a bit before they got to the "P's" Why did so many people's names start with the blasted letter R? That is what Athena would like to know.

"Albus Severus Potter, please step forward!" McGonagall hesitated a bit on the name, and Athena could see that she was almost a bit... Emotional?

Albus walked up, obviously nervous. She silently sent him good vibes, and she hoped they had reached him.

The sorting hat was placed onto his head, and they could all hear what the hat said.

" _Ahh... A Potter. It's been a long time since I've been on one of your heads..."_

And that was all they heard. It took three minutes, before the sorting hat made it's final decision.

And it surprised absolutely no one.

" _Gryffindor_!" She clapped with the rest of them, smiling happily as Albus made his way to his brother and cousin.

Now, it was onto the "M"s. Athena watched in apprehension as Scorpius was called up.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, please step up!" McGonagall called, and did Athena just hear disdain in the woman's voice as she uttered his last name?

Scorpius took his seat, and the second the hat was placed upon his head, they heard a large gasp come from the hat, but that was all. It took all of four minutes, when there was the loud call, of "Gryffindor!"

All of the teachers, and a bit of the students looked shell-shocked, but the room erupted into it's usual whoops and hollers, and sneers from the table clad in green and silver.

"Athena Faebar Glas, please step up!" McGonagall gave her a reassuring smile that did little to calm her nerves.

She sat down on the chair, and the hat was placed upon her head. It was a bit big, but it was comfortable.

" _Ahhhh! A Glas! It's been decades since I've been in one of your heads. Always been a family of Hufflepuffs. Not another house in sight."_

He called these words, and she grimaced.

He went silent then, his voice clear in her mind.

" _But you're no Hufflepuff, Athena_. _You're much too determined, and you have little patience for trivial, petty things. You will have none, no, no, no. So my decision is made."_

 _ **"Slytherin!"**_

The hat practically roared, and Athena felt her face flush in excitement, until she saw her friend's faces, at the Gryffindor table. They all looked devastated, and surrounding them were people on their feet, boo-ing and practically hissing not just at her, but at the Slytherin table, also.

Athena stood up, and turned to the Headmistress, tugging on her sleeve a bit so she could whisper in her ear.

" _M-May I say something? To all of them, I mean._ " Her voice was small, almost timid, but McGonagall nodded, for the room had gone nearly silent, save for glares across the room from the two warring tables.

"What is _wrong_ with you people?" She called out. Her voice was strong, and it only had a small bit of waver to it. They all looked at her, amazed at how this small girl's voice traveled across the entire room.

"Does it make you feel _good_ when you immediately condemn an _eleven-year-old_ to seven years of sneering glances, rude remarks, and maybe even physical confrontation, _just because of the color of their robes?_ " She looked around at them, and she saw one or two open mouths. She looked at James, Albus, and Rose, and they looked like they were beginning to look like they were regretting sitting with her on the train. They obviously thought she was crazy.

"Maybe the reason so _many_ bad things have come from Slytherin House, is because people keep _expecting_ it! Slytherins are turning into the people you treat them to be, and that is _no way_ to live. It is no way to live, when your peers sneer at you when you walk by, just because of the color of your _scarf._ It is no way to live, when people are caught in this never-ending loop of hate, because one wears green, and the rest don't. You're all fighting because two old blokes had a falling-out! Just because the man who made the house was a right bloody twit, doesn't mean we are! Maybe one day you will all realize, that the way you treat people, is the cause of who they become. So next time you want to throw out a mean jibe, or trip someone, because they're wearing green and silver, or red and yellow, just remember that actions speak louder than words. _And some actions could ruin lives_." Athena's emerald eyes shone with unshed tears, and she quickly blinked them away, not looking at anyone, she quickly started to walk away from the front of the room, when she heard clapping.

It was Professor Longbottom, and everyone looked at him shocked, when someone else joined.

It was Rose. And then Albus. And then to her very amazement, James. They all stood up, and suddenly the entire Great Hall was on their feet, clapping.

It was too much for her, and she immediately ran off to the room where she knew all their trunks would be.

She found Delilah's cage, which she thanked Merlin, (And James) was directly in front. She opened the carrier door, and the rabbit practically launched at her. She gripped the rabbit delicately, yet tightly, tears sliding down her face at an alarming rate. She was sobbing quietly, and she hadn't noticed that the door had opened, four figures stepping inside. When she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders, she gasped and jumped back, before she realized it was Rose. She looked around, seeing James, Albus, and even Professor Longbottom hanging by the door.

"S-So you don't hate me for being sorted into S-Slytherin?" She mumbled, leaning against Rose, and pressing her face against the girls' shoulder.

"No! Never!... Even though when we all heard the hat say it, we couldn't believe it, to be honest. And we even were a bit sad, because we thought we wouldn't be able to be your friend. But Athena, you surprised everyone. We'd all be lying if we said that you've immediately caused everyone to have a change of heart, but... You've started something. Something good. Something big." Rose was looking at her, and Athena nodded, wiping her eyes and holding Delilah to her chest.

"Just... Give me a few minutes? I need to gather my thoughts."

Rose nodded, turning around and dragging out her cousin and brother. Professor Longbottom looked at the fiery haired girl, a bit of confusion in his eyes as he stared at her back. Her words sounded too old, too wise for her age. As if she'd been though hell and back multiple times.

He vowed that he'd help the girl on her journey, no matter the cost.


	5. New Mates

When Athena was done in the room, and she had put Delilah away, and took a deep breath, placing her hand on the door handle and opening it all the way. She stood out in the hall, calming herself and leaning against the door, when she heard a quiet sound above her.

She looked up and her knees buckled, causing her to drop to the ground in fright.

There was a boy above her, couldn't be more than twenty, and he was staring at her, his ethereal form floating above her as if he were on a chaise lounge.

"So, which one of my siblings do I have to thank for dropping off such a determined little girl?" He looked at her, an eyebrow raised, and Athena was speechless.

Was that a bloody _ghost_?

"I-I..." She stammered. He floated down and sat next to her, his legs crossed. She shivered slightly, but that was the only sign she had that she wasn't hallucinating. He was transparent, yes, but everything he had, had a touch of color. His hair the most though. It was a pastel orange, and she smiled inwardly at it.

"Fred Weasley, at your service." He said proudly, grinning and holding his hand out.

She stuck hers out too, hesitantly, and placed hers right outside where they would have touched, had he a mortal form. They mock-shook hands, and she gave him a nervous smile.

"I-I'm sorry, but I'm not a Weasley. B-But there's Rose Weasley. She's very nice a-and very sweet. Th-There's also Albus P-Potter, if you know his f-family." Her eyes were wide when the man jumped up, soaring through the air and hollering loudly. He stood in front of her after her was done celebrating, and he held the crook of his arm out.

"Would you like to join me for the feast, Miss...?" He raised a brow, and she stood up, linking her solid arm through his ethereal one. And if she wasn't mistaken, she could actually feel the semblance of an arm. It wasn't solid, no. But if was more like having your arm hooked through a cloud.

"Athena Glas" She stated simply, smiling up at him. He looked down at her, and she realized his feet seemed to float a couple of centimeters off the floor. She herself was a mere 131 cm(4'11) and even if his feet were touching the ground, he'd be well over a foot taller than her.

"I got in just in time to hear your speech up front. It was very nice. Your parents should be proud." He said these words softly, and she scoffed.

"My parents would be happier if I wasn't magical, let me tell you that. Anything I do here, it means nothing to them. I could have a tea party in the forbidden forest, and they'd hope I got eaten." She said these words scornfully, and he looked at her, a flash of pity in his eyes, before it left without a trace.

"Well, Miss Glas, shall we make our entrance?"

He was grinning, and she nodded silently, following him and not wanting to lose the feeling of comfort this odd, deceased man instilled in her.

He walked her down a few halls, until they were at the grand doors leading to the Great Hall. She pushed the door opened, and she gasped quietly. She actually hadn't noticed the room at all, in all honesty. She was too nervous to.

 _It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Athena looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heaven._

She felt a breeze across her cheek, and she looked up to see Fred's hand brushing against her face. She smiled, and he bowed to her, "releasing" her arm, and floating away towards the Gryffindor table, towards a confused-looking redhead. Athena silently walked over to the table, full of curious students in green and black robes.

She looked for a place to sit, when suddenly there was a boy beside her. He had to have been in third or fourth year, because he was tall and had short-cut dark hair, it looked as if it were an out-grown military cut.

"I'm Marcus Pucey. Would you like to sit with my friends and I?" He seemed nice enough, and she decided to take him up on his offer. She sat down beside him, and a handsome, brunet boy who held his hand out and smiled at her graciously.

"Justin Higgs at your service, _mademoiselle_." He kissed her knuckles, and she rolled her eyes, pulling her hand away from his and laughing slightly. She caught the eye of a black-haired girl a few seats across from her, and the girl wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, causing Athena to cover her mouth to hide her giggles. Justin looked at his friends, dumbfounded. Girls usually couldn't resist him.

Headmistress McGonagall stood up front, and all went silent as they awaited her words.

"Welcome, students new and old, to the 2017 school year of Hogwarts!" There were whistles and hoots for a moment, before she held up her hand to quiet them.

"I am pleased to hear new names, and happy to hear old ones. I hope that this year will be full of new friendships and lots of learning. Now, to begin, we will feast!" There were more hollers, and Athena gasped as food just suddenly appeared in front of everyone. Her eyes were wide, and Marcus bumped his shoulder against hers, raising his brows.

"I-I'm just not used to all of this. M-My parents.." _Are both squibs. But you all don't need to know that just yet._ "Believe in using your own two hands for everything. Magic was just a plus.."

They all nodded their heads, albeit a bit confused, but they went along with it. This red-haired girl was alright in their books. She knew how to stand up for herself, and even for her entire House, even though she had never spoken to them before.

"Maybe you should have been in Gryffindor." Justin whispered in her ear, and she turned to him, a questioning look in her eyes.

"That was brave of you, what you did. Braver than any of us could be." He looked earnest, and Athena allowed him a small smile.

"I see. But what you don't know, is what goes on in my mind when I do something idiotic like that. It may seem brave, but I'm certainly nothing special. I'm just determined to make the next seven years the best of my life, and I will do anything to make sure that they are, even if it means standing up in front of an entire school and telling them off for being bloody idiots."

She said this while filling her plate. She grabbed a few rolls and a piece of ham. She knew she wouldn't be able to eat much more than that. She'd be sick if she ate so much, because her stomach wasn't used to digesting so much at once.

"That's where the Slytherin is!" He said, patting her on the shoulder and turning before he could see the pained look upon her face as his hand connected.

Athena saw people moving around, going to talk to friends at other tables, and she decided to do the same. She grabbed her goblet of water, and she got up, getting a few confused stares from the people she was sitting with.

"I'm going to see a few... people I met on the train. They've been sorted into Gryffindor. I'll be back, I promise." She grinned, and they all nodded, giving her curious glances as she walked away. She could feel their eyes burning into her back.

She walked behind Rose while the other girl wasn't looking, and threw her arms around her shoulders, hugging her while Rose laughed. The three boys looked up and smiled at her, and she pressed Roses hip, pushing her so she could sit between her and Albus.

"Gryffindor, huh? I knew it." She said smugly, looking at her four new friends. It was odd. She'd only had one friend before, in the muggle world. Now she had four more, easy as that. It was an odd, but not unwelcome thing.

"Slytherin, huh? I... Didn't know it." Said James, causing them, and a few others to chuckle. Athena looked around at the gold and red surrounding them, and she suddenly knew she was placed into the right House. She was meant to be a Slytherin, and she knew it was time to right this school.

Suddenly the boy who had winked at her earlier, was sidling up in front of her, his hands in his front pockets, and trying desperately to look cool.

"Hello." She said surprising him slightly. She was sitting on a bench, with her legs crossed, and her back to the table.

"Hi... Uh, Hi. I'm Liam Jordan." When his voice squeaked on the first "Hi", he cleared his throat, trying to make it sound deeper than it really was.

"Well hello, Liam Jordan. I'm Athena, and if you really want to make friends so bad, maybe you should try being yourself?" She said these words kindly, a smile playing on her lips, and his eyes went wide, before he nodded, sitting across from her, and between two Ravenclaw boys who patted Liam knowingly on the shoulder.

"Well, hi, Athena. What brings you over to our humble table?" His voice was decidedly a bit higher than before, and she gave him another smile.

"Well, I decided to tell off this red-haired girl, that had terribly abused me, before she even spoke to me!" She mock glared at Rose, and the other girl giggled, lightly pushing her arm. She grinned and leaned over, pressing a friendly kiss to Roses cheek, and her friend returned the favor.

All of the boys were looking at them, amused, when a small voice piped up.

"Where's _our_ kisses?" Scorpius had a mischievious look upon his face, and Athena grinned wickedly. The two girls looked at each other, and Athena stood up, walking to his side, while Rose stayed seated on his left.

They winked at eachother, and leaned towards him, each set of lips landing on each of his cheeks. His face turned bright red, and they both pulled away, giggling hysterically, when a friendly ghost decided to bust in.

" _Rose Weasley did you just kiss a_ _ **Malfoy**_?"

"Uh-Ohhhh.." Athena whispered, and Fred Weasley's head popped out of a large ham.

Athena held back a few chuckles, when Fred looked absolutely peeved.

" _Do you know what your father would think about that? That boy's father was-"_

"Probably young and naive, just like you seem to be!" Athena interjected, pointing a finger at the ghost. He looked startled, before sticking his tongue out, and disappearing back into the ham.

"Thanks, Athena. It just must be hard for him, you know? Seeing us. I don't think that Uncle George doesn't know Uncle Fred is still here, but if he did, he never told us..."

Athena nodded, then stood up, grabbing her goblet and ruffling Jameses and Albuses hair.

"Don't get into trouble, you four. At least, not without me. 'Kay?" They all nodded and gave her a solemn, "Yes, Athenaaaa." before she walked away, grinning and shaking her head. When she came back, instead of sitting beside the two boys she had before, she sat next to the black-haired girl she had caught the eye of earlier.

"Hi." The raven-haired girl said, confident smirk upon her face.

"Hello. I'm Athena, and you're a pretty girl who's name I'd love to know." Athena was being very polite, and almost.. flirtatious? And it might have even made the other girl blush a bit.

"Sierra Davis. I'm a third-year. And I know who you are, the entire school does now. It's kind of hard not to." Athena blushed at that, and looked a bit remorseful.

"No, no don't take it bad! What you did was really brave. We're all thinking maybe you should have been put into Gryffindor."

Oh. Why was everyone saying that? Couldn't they see her hands shaking? Couldn't they see her head basically imploding?

"I-I'm really not. I wanted to cry I was so terrified." She mumbled, and she looked up at Sierra. The girl had piercing blue eyes, and she had a small, yet pouty mouth. Her bangs were off to the side, and she was smiling. The girl was stunning, and it wasn't hard to guess why half the boys at their table, and maybe some from others, were staring their way.

"Well, you didn't look it. Why don't you find a bed next to mine in the dorms? I'd love to talk to you more." Athena's smile nearly broke her face, and she nodded quickly.

"Alright students! Now if you'll follow your heads of houses, we can all get unpacked and relax for the rest of the night! Your schedules will be at the foot of your beds when you wake up, so make sure to be up and getting ready by six-am sharp!" Called McGonagall, looking around and smiling slightly.

They followed their Head of House, who was a very tall, dark-skinned woman named Jolene Sharp. She was their potions teacher, and had been Head of House for three years, after Slughorn had officially retired, and died a year later of heart failure.

Sierra told Athena this as they walked down, down, down, to the dungeons.


	6. Dorm-Mates

When they suddenly stopped in front of a blank wall, between two sets of armour, Athena, along with the rest of the first years who's familiies weren't always from Slytherin looked around, confused.

" _Acutulus"_ Said Professor Sharp, and the wall swung open, leading to a dimly lit, green tinged room. The couches were a deep, dark leather, and everyone could see that they were partially underneath the lake, for half of the common room was seemingly underwater. Athena walked around, appreciating the warmth of the hearth, and she noticed two corridors leading to each side.

"On the right is the girl's dorms, to the left is boys. Four people to each room, your trunks are waiting outside the commonroom. Please get them when you are finished deciding where to sleep for the next year." Professor Sharp said this, and each person walked down their respective corridors. Sierra and Athena quickly found a room to share with two of Sierra's friends, two fifth-years named Yolandi and Jennifer.

Yolandi was Indian, she had a very regal nose, and her hair was silky, long, and black as sin, but she had the most adorable babyface; And you wouldn't expect the witty, and sometimes sarcastic remarks she would shoot out.

Jennifer was tall, maybe almost six feet, with tan skin and legs for days. Her hair fell down her back in a graceful platinum french braid, and you'd expect this girl to be a stereotypical Slytherin, rude, snarky, always sliding distrustful glances, but this girl was a _hoot!_ She could throw around perverted jokes like the best of them, and she was quite promiscuous, with the lads _and_ gals. Athena blushed at that last fact, and they all laughed uproariously.

When their trunks were all carried in, and there was a moment of utter chaos because Justin Higgs had grabbed Athena's trunk, under the premise of helping her, but the second his foot entered the female corridor, the floor became slick, and it _tilted_ , causing him to slide down, trunk and all.

Professor Sharp pointed out that the floors only did that when a boy's thoughts were impure, and the entire common room was in stitches, they were laughing so hard.

Athena was just glad that her trunk was locked shut. People didn't need to see her knickers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After everyone was settled in, Athena quickly went to the bathrooms to change into her nightclothes.

When she came back, clad in very soft flannel pants that dragged on the ground, and a long T-Shirt with her favorite Muggle band's logo on it, "Pentatonix," with a tight long sleeved shirt underneath, her hair braided into two french braids down her back, and her mouth tasting minty, she was shocked to see that the rest of the girls were changing in the room. Her face flushed bright red, and she climbed into her four-poster bed, bringing the green duvet to her chin and turning her back to them, trying not to think about how she had just watched her new acquaintances basically naked.

She heard a chuckle behind her, but she refused to turn, her face probably nearing the shade of her hair.

"Why are you obviously avoiding looking at us, Athena?" Jennifer said good-naturedly.

"I-I don't want to make you all uncomfortable." She mumbled, and she heard tittering laughter from the rest of them.

"It's fine, girl! It's not like you don't see the same stuff every day!" Said Yolandi, and she heard the other too girls give grunts of agreement. Athena shrugged and turned onto her back, still not looking at them.

She honestly didn't really see the same things as them. Her breasts had yet to develop, to her utter dismay, and below her pants was just a light layer of peach fuzz. She wasn't even shaving her legs yet!

The other girls could sense her obvious discomfort, and dropped the subject entirely. They started to talk amongst themselves, talking about cute boys, and girls in the school.

When she figured they were all done, she got up and went to one of her two large trunks. One, held all of her clothes and toiletries, whereas the other held all of Delilahs things.

She popped open Delilah's trunk, and pulled out the cage that was folded up and placed on top. The other three girls looked at her curiously as she unfolded the wire top, snapping the four sides into place, and attaching them to the deep plastic bottom. The cage was about five feet long, and three feet wide, the base was black with small, painstakingly hand-painted silver stars covering it.  
She put a litter box in one corner from the top opening of the cage, filling it with shavings, before lightly covering the rest of the cage with the same recycled-cardboard. She took out a heavy ceramic bowl, and placed it in another corner, and attached a hanging water bottle above it. Reaching back into the trunk, she grabbed a large handful of hay from a bag, and put it in a basket that hung from a wired wall. And for good measure, she tossed in a wooden puzzle-cube that was safe for the rabbit to gnaw on.

While Athena was doing all of this, the other three girls were now on her bed, looking over her shoulders, practically enraptured.

Athena started whistling one of her favorite Muggle songs, "Can't help falling in love." But she was more thinking of the Twenty-One Pilots version.

She filled the water bottle and the bowl from a bottle of water in the trunk, and she grabbed another ceramic bowl, placing it across from the water dish, and filling it with dark brown pellets. She made a mental note to be really nice and ask the people in the kitchens for fresh, leafy greens.

When she was satisfied with her work, Athena walked over to the carrier the other girls hadn't even noticed. It was in a dark corner, probably to calm the animal inside. Athena went to her knees, and she opened the door of the carrier. After a few tense, silent moments from the girls still on Athena's bed, they let out soft gasps of delight as the rabbit cautiously hopped out of the carrier.

Delilah looked at her mother, with her bright hair and her kind face. Delilah stood up on her back legs, and rubbed her chin against Athena's hand, marking her scent. She then took it upon herself to ensure her mothers safety by running around the room numerous times, stopping every so often to nibble at a bedpost, before running around a bit more, jumping and kicking her feet up. She'd never had this much room to play, before! Delilah would always be in her cozy cage, or that blasted carrier.

Athena finally noticed the girls on her bed, and she smiled as she saw them all staring at the rabbit, their faces a mixture of adoration, joy, and awe.

Delilah suddenly stopped, hidden by Yolandi's bed. Athena walked over to find Delilah's face pressed up against a wire cage, and she seemed to be almost _communicating_ with a brown and white rat. Yolandi walked over and opened the cage, at which to Athena's horror, the rat jumped at Delilah. Athena was about to intervene, when she realized that the rat wasn't attacking Delilah... It was... _Sitting on her?_

The rat was sitting on Delilah's back, and grasping her fur in its little hands. Delilah didn't seem to mind, and she slowly started to hop around the room, like she was getting used to having something atop her.

"Is that rat... Riding the rabbit?" Asked Jennifer incredulously, and Athena nodded almost solemnly.

"That seems to be the case. Well at least we know they get along!" Yolandi said cheerfully, and it caused them all to laugh. Jennifer and Sierra informed them that they both had owls, Sierra with a big, beautiful Barred named Twilight, and Jennifer with a Great Grey named Moonshine, hinting at the girls favorite forbidden drink.

The rat was apparently named Chuck, and Athena informed them that her rabbit was named Delilah.

After Professor Sharp told them that lights out was in a few moments, Athena realized one wrong thing.

She couldn't sleep without music.

When she was at that house most people would call her home, she'd fall asleep with her headphones in, and her phone plugged into the wall so that the phone wouldn't die while it was being used. It's not like she was going to even hope for a wi-fi signal here, she at least had hoped for outlets. But she had no such luck.

"Bollocks!" She whispered angrily, kicking a wall.

"What's wrong?" Said Sierra distractedly, climbing into bed.

"Nothing. Give me a moment."

Athena for some reason had just remembered she was a bloody _witch._

She grabbed her "Spells for Beginners" textbook, and rifled through it quickly, looking for a revitalizing spell. If it worked on people, it should work on technology, right? Right?

When she found one, towards the end of the book, she grabbed her wand from beside her bed, Cedar and Pheonix Feather, ten and three quarter-inches. She grabbed her cellphone from her trunk, and prayed to God this would work

" _Reviviscat, non mori."_

She grinned in absolute delight when her phone turned on. Her friends were looking at her, their eyes wide.

"That spell is in the back of the book, Athena. _We_ haven't even reached it. How did you do that?" Sierra asked this quietly, and Athena looked honestly confused.

"What? I wasn't paying attention. I just... really, _really_ needed this to stay on for the night." Said Athena earnestly.

"Why?" Asked Jennifer, a light coloured, plucked to perfection eyebrow raised.

"W-Well, my Mum and Dad fight a lot, and it's mostly at night... So I grew used to listening to music at night. It was the only way I could all asleep. D-Don't worry though! Only I can hear it if I put these in!" She held up her headphones, and they all walked over to see them.

"Show us!"

"Yeah, that sounds cool!"

"Please?"

All three of them were wearing puppy dog pouts, and she gave in. She unlocked the smartphone, not letting them see her passcode, and started playing her playlist that the other three clearly saw was named "Make them stop."

The first song of many, was "My Immortal" by Evanescence. They listened to the woman's ethereal voice, and they all swayed. When the song ended, another started. It was the same band, and if they looked, almost all of the songs were.

"Are they all like that?" Yolandi asked, sounding maybe even hopeful.

"Aye. They help me sleep, they're so calm and soothing."

"Well, then we don't mind if you don't bother putting those ear thingys in. We could probably use some soothing, too." Jennifer said these words, and the other two girls nodded quickly.

Athena smiled shyly, and agreed to keep the music playing for them all.

At last they all went to bed, after being scolded by a very tired Sharp.

Athena jumped out of bed when Sharp had left, and grabbed the small stepstool out of Delilah's cage, placing it against the side of the bed before climbing back in.

It took only moments for Athena to re-start the playlist, and for Delilah to finish doing her business in her cage before she hopped up the tiny staircase, and into her mothers warm arms.

Athena got the best night's rest she had had in years.


	7. Chapter 7

All of the girls in their room were awakened by Athena's now-silent phone chirping at them like a sweet jay at five-thirty in the morning.

Athena opened her groggy eyes and cuddled Delilah closer, before realizing she wasn't on her mattress on the bare floor. She was in a large room with the beginnings of the sunrise peeking over their large window, and the bed she was in was decadently soft, as was the blanket she was wrapped in.

Gone was the child-like sleepiness, and here was the wide eyed excitement. She sat up, picking the still sleepy Delilah up and grabbing the plush, hand-made pet bed from the trunk, she placed it beside the cage, the rabbit immediately hopping to it and seeming to fall asleep again. Athena made her bed, and the rest of the girls seemed to have fallen back asleep.

Athena set another alarm, this time for six, so the rest of the girls could sleep. By the silence, she could tell that she was the only one awake at that moment. She grabbed a clean set of robes, and her toiletry bag, heading to the bathroom to shower.

When she entered the bathroom, she started to undress, taking off her shirts and wincing as the tight shirt peeled away from her shoulders.

Her shoulders were decorated with scars and scratches. Some were thin, as if from a whip or some other thin piece of material, and others, some that were fresh, were wide and blistered, like from a leather belt. Her father had decided to remind her why she was alive. She was alive because they allowed her to be. _They_ were why she was alive, physically at least.

She looked at the white, long sleeved shirt she held in her hand. The inside was covered in faint blood marks, and scabs that were attached to it. She picked off the scabs, and tossed them into the trash bin, that seemed charmed to dispose of immediately anything that was thrown in.

She made a mental note to never take her phone near one.

Taking the rest of her clothes off, absentmindedly scratching at the cuts across her thighs. These were self-inflicted, and she purposefully put them in a place people would never see.

Athena stepped into a shower stall, her dirty clothes tossed into a hamper, and her new ones hanging outside the stall.

Once the water was turned to her preffered temperature, (Almost scalding) and got to work, gebtly scrubbing the dirt from her skin, and washing her hair with almost reverent touches. She couldn't remember the last time she had taken such a nice shower.

She winced as the spray hit her back, but then grew comfortable as it turned into a gentle ache instead of a sharp sting.

When she was thoroughly clean, she reached around to the towel she had hung up, and wrapped it around herself, the back of it reaching just under her shoulderblades. She wrapped a soft t-shirt around her hair. She found if she used a towel, her hair would be frizzy beyond belief, and she did _not_ want that for her first day of class. When she stepped out of the shower, Sierra was brushing her teeth. Athena hadn't even noticed the door open. The younger girl smiled, before picking up her robe from the hook outside the stall, and walking to a room secluded to the side, obviously for the shy girls who didn't want to change in front of others due to modesty, but she just didn't want people to see the red, angry scars marring her ivory skin.

Too late.

Sierra saw Athena's back whens she turned to get her robes, and she stayed silent, even though she wanted to scream.

Who had hurt this gentle, kind girl? Who _dared_ lay a finger on that young woman? And where were they so Sierra could beat them to a bloody pulp.

Sierra stayed silent about seeing the scars, but she hurt for Athena. She knew that the girl wouldn't speak to any of them about what they were, for she and the rest of the girls were really just acquaintances.

When Athena stepped out, Sierra was already in her uniform, and the raven-haired girl let out a cat call, causing Athena to giggle and blush terribly.

Athena had on shiny black shoes, and stockings that reached just below her knees. The skirt was black and pleated, hitting her knees, and her shirt was plain and white, buttoned to her throat. Her house tie accentuated her delicate features nicely, the emerald colour with the thin silver stripes making the green of her eyes pop. The charcoal grey knitted v-neck jumper she wore over her shirt was a bit big, making her look her age. Sierra would make it her job to remind everyone that this girl was indeed, eleven years old. The robe on the other hand fit Athena perfectly, it hit her ankles, and it was a plain dark black.

When Athena left to get her schedule and books, Sierra let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Why did she feel the need to protect this silly girl?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Athena walked into the room to find the other two girls on their beds, looking at their schedules. She took her hair out of the t-shirt, and shook her head slightly, silently laughing as she saw in a mirror across the room how childish she looked. Her bright orange tresses reached her shoulder blades in ringlet curls, and she loved it. When she had her hair straight, it easily reached the small of her back, though.

She walked over to her bed, and tore open the envelope that held her schedule. Her eyes ravished it like a lover, and she held back a squeal of glee.

 _ **Mondays**_

 _Breakfast, 7:00 - 7:50_

 _Charms, Professor Flitwick - 8:00-09:30_

 _Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Liken, 9:40- 11:10_

 _Free Period- 11:10 - 12:40_

 _Lunch 12:40 - 1:20_

 _Flying_ _, Madam Hooch, 1:20 - 2:50_

 _Herbology_ _, Professor Longbottom, 3:00 - 4:30_

 _ **Tuesdays**_

 _ **Breakfast**_

 _History of Magic_ _, Professor Binns_ _\- 8:00-09:30_

 _Potions_ _with Professor Sharp_ _9:40- 11:10_

 _Transfiguration_ _, Professor McGonagall-11:10 - 12:40_

 _Lunch 12:40 - 1:20_

 _Flying_ _, Madam Hooch, 1:30 - 3:00_

 _Astronomy, Professor Sinstra - 12:00 am - 1:30 am._

'They had classes at _Midnight?_ ' Thought Athena, before her schedule was snatched by a greedy Sierra.

"Yes! We all have the same free period!" Sierra said gleefully, and Athena grinned, happy that Slytherin house wasn't what the rumours said to be true.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When she entered the Great Hall, her arms linked with Yolandi and Sierra, she heard a soft shout, and suddenly a blur of red hair was launched at her.

"R-Rose!" She said, laughing breathlessly and hugging the other girl. Rose grinned up at her, then pulled away, finally realizing the girls standing around them in green ties, their eyebrows raised humourously.

"O-Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt!" Just as Rose started to walk away, Athena grabbed the back of her robes, chuckling and hugging her.

"Rose, these are my dorm-mates, and hopefully new friends, Yolandi, Jennifer, and Sierra." Athena pointed to each girl, and they waved, cool, unemotional masks on their faces. It worried Athena to no end.

Rose gave them all a hesitant smile.

"Hello, I'm Rose Weasley. I hope that the colours of our ties won't stop us from being friends." Rose sounded earnest, and Athena saw her dorm-mates lips twitch a bit. They all nodded, and they all went to their own tables, after Athena gave Rose another hug, and a kiss upon her cheek.

She was sitting down, munching happily on a bit of toast, when it was snatched from her hand, then given back, a bite missing from it. She looked up, and saw a smug looking James Sirius Potter, grinning and looking mischievious. She rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the stomach, causing him to moan in fake-agony. She looked at the three girls she was sitting with, and they looked a little _too_ interested in James. She cleared her throat, and they looked at her guiltily.

"James, are you just going to eat the food already in my hand, or are you gonna say something?" She said, mock-exasperated.

"Well, my dear little cousin's friend, I came to see how your first night in the _Slytherin_ dorms went." She gasped at the way he said Slytherin. It was as if he were saying "Disgusting"

She stood up, staring at him, her eyes flashing in frustration.

"It went better than people _not_ in Slytherin would have guessed, actually. James, I like you. You're Roses cousin, and Albuses brother, but if you think that will stop me from slapping you across the face because of your disrespect, you have got another thing coming to you. I am still the girl you met at the station, except this time I refuse to be walked all over. Now I suggest you turn around and go back to your table before you're crawling back. _Now."_ Her chest was heaving, and everyone around them was either slack-jawed, or staring in shock. James looked sheepish, and he sulked back to the table across the room, his head hanging a bit low, and his shoulders hunched slightly.

Yolandi slapped her on the back proudly, causing her to yelp in pain. They looked at her in confusion, and she waved her hands, brushing it off. The rest of breakfast smoothly, and soon Athena was off to Charms, her first Wizarding class, ever.


	8. AURAS AND MEANINGS

The next chapter deals with Auras and their colors. This explains them. Easy Peasy.

* * *

RED AURA COLOR MEANING: Relates to the physical body, hart or densest color, it creates the most friction. Friction attracts or repels; money worries or obsessions; anger or unforgiveness; anxiety or nervousness

Deep Red: Grounded, realistic, active, strong will-power, survival-oriented.

Muddied red: Anger (repelling)

Clear red: Powerful, energetic, competitive, sexual, passionate

Pink-bright and light: Loving, tender, sensitive, sensual, artistic, affection, purity, compassion;new or revieved romantic relationship. Can indicate clairaudience.

Dark and murky pink: Immature and/or dishonest nature

Orange Red: Confidence, creative power

In a good, bright and pure state, red energy can serve as a healthy ego.

ORANGE AURA COLOR: Relates to reproductive organs and color of vitality, vigor, good health and excitement. Lots of energy and stamina, creative, productive, adventurous, courageous, outgoing social nature; currently experiencing stress related to apetites and addictions;

Orange-Yellow: Creative, intelligent, detail oriented, perfectionist, scientific.

YELLOW AURA COLOR MEANING: Relates to the spleen and life energy. It is the color of awakening, inspiration, intelligence and action shared, creative, playful, optimistic, easy-going.

Light or pale yellow: Emerging psychic and spiritual awareness; optimism and hopefulness; positive excitement about new ideas.

Bright lemon-yellow: Struggling to maintain power and control in a personal or business relationship; fear of losing control, prestige, respect, and/or power.

Clear gold metallic, shiny and bright: Spiritual energy and power activated and awakened; an inspired person.

Dark brownish yellow or gold: A student, or one who is straining at studying; overly analitical to the point of feeling fatigued or stressed; trying to make up for "lost time" by learning everything all at once.

GREEN AURA COLOR MEANING: Relates to heart and is a very comfortable, healthy color of nature. When seen in the aura this usually represents growth and balance, and most of all, something that leads to of people, animals, nature; teacher; social

Bright emerald green: A healer, also a love-centered person

Yellow-Green: Creative with heart, communicative

Dark or muddy forest green: Jealousy, resentment, feeling like a victim of the world; blaming self or others; insecurity and low self-esteem; lack of understanding personal responsibility; sensitive to perceived criticism

Turquoise: Relates to the immune , compassionate, healer, therapist.

BLU AURA COLOR MEANING: Relates to the throat, thyroid. Cool, calm, and collected. Caring, loving, love to help others, sensitive, intuitive.

Soft blue: Peacefulness, clarity and communication;truthful; intuitive

Bright royal blue: Clairvoyant; highly spiritual nature; generous; on the right path; new opportunities are coming

Dark or muddy blue: Fear of the future; fear of self-expression; fear of facing or speaking the truth

INDIGO AURA COLOR MEANING: Relates to the third eye, visual and pituitary , sensitive, deep feeling.

VIOLET AURA COLOR MEANING: Relates to crown, pineal gland and nervous most sensitive and wisest of colors. This is the intuitive color in the aura, and reveals psychic power of attunement with , visionary, futuristic, idealistic, artistic, magical.

LAVENDER AURA COLOR MEANING: Imagination, visionary, daydreamer, etheric.

SILVER AURA COLOR MEANING: This is the color of abundance, both spiritual and physical. Lots of bright silver can reflect to plenty of money, and/or awakening of the cosmic mind.

Bright metallic silver: Receptive to new ideas; intuitive; nurturing

Dark and muddy gray: Residue of fear is accumulating in the body, with a potential for health problems, especially if gray clusters seen in specific areas of the body

GOLD AURA COLOR MEANING: The color of enlightenment and divine protection. When seen within the aura, it says that the person is being guided by their highest good. It is divine guidance. Protection, wisdom, inner knowledge, spiritual mind, intuitive thinker.

BLACK AURA COLOR MEANING: Draws or pulls energy to it and in so doing, transforms it. It captures light and consumes indicates long-term unforgiveness (toward others or another) collected in a specific area of the body, which can lead to health problems; also, entitities within a person's aura, chakras, or body; past life hurts; unreleased grief from abortions if it appears in the ovaries

WHITE AURA COLOR MEANING: Reflects other energy. A pure state of light. Often represents a new, not yet designated energy in the , etheric and non-physical qualities, transcendent, higher dimensions. Purity and truth; angelic qualities.

White sparkles or flashes of white light: angels are nearby;can indicate that the person is pregnant or will be soon

EARTH AURA COLORS: Soil, wood, mineral, plant. These colors display a love of the Earth, of being grounded and is seen in those who live and work on the outdoors...construction, farming, etc. These colors are important and are a good sign.

RAINBOWS: Rainbow-colored stripes, sticking out like sunbeams from the hand, head or body: A Reiki healer, or a starperson (someone who is in the first incarnation on Earth)

PASTELS: A sensitive blend of light and color, more so than basic colors. Shows sensitivity and a need for serenity.

DIRTY BROWN OVERLAY: Holding on to energies. Insecurity.

DIRTY GRAY OVERLY: Blocking energies. Guardedness.


	9. Schedule

Charms... Could have gone better, she supposed. She had sat in the middle row, against the wall, and had pulled her rucksack across her lap, patiently waiting for the class to start, when she felt something hit her head. It was a paper bird, that had been enchanted to fly over her. She looked around, and saw a few fifth-years from her house hanging by the door, smirks upon their coniving faces.

She opened the note, and she looked at it, confused.

" _How does it feel to look like the biggest blood-traitors in Wizarding history, the Weasleys? No one will ever like you when you look like_ _ **that."**_

It was in curving penmanship, and she must say that the last part hurt a bit, but the first part had no effect.

She scribbled down a neat reply, and she turned to them, placing the bird on her hand, and blowing it to them as if it were a kiss. They snatched it quickly and opened it, expecting some tear stains, or something.

" _How does it feel knowing no one will ever like you, because you're insufferable twats?"_ Was all it said, and she could hear outraged gasps coming from the doorway, when Professor Flitwick came in, shooing them, and they shot her murderous glances, that were met with innocent batting eyelashes and a smile.

Other than that incident though, the class was an absolute delight. Professor Flitwick told them about himself, and she found the man perfectly nice. At the end of the class, she stopped by to ask him about something he had talked about.

"Excuse me, Professor?" She said politely as he was putting things away.

"Ah, Miss Glas. How may I help you?" He wasn't looking at her, and she felt slightly put-off.

"I-I was wondering if you'd be having try-outs for Choir anytime soon? I-I'd love to try out, at least." She mumbled, feeling slightly put-out.

He looked at her and his face broke into a large grin.

"Ah, my dear! You have no idea how happy you've made me! No one has asked me that for years! I will get flyers ready right now! Goodness, goodness!" The small old man ran off, laughing delightedly, and she smiled, walking out of the classroom, and to the next.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Professor Liken was a young lad, possibly in his mid-to-late twenties. He had been teaching DADA for five years, the longest anyone has for a long time, and he made sure to make it interesting for the students.

It also helped that almost all of the girls were mooning after him, possibly including Athena. He had a strong jaw that they were all sure was forged by Merlin himself, and eyes were like pieces of the sky. (The girl's sitting next to her words, not hers.) His blonde hair was usually in some type of dissaray, due to his hands always running through it when he was flustered. It happened a lot, apparently.

He came running in, five minutes late, and sitting at his desk, panting and with his tie crooked. He grinned at them, and they all laughed, Athena rolling her eyes at this disorganized teacher.

The class passed by without any other hitches, and before she knew it, she was free for the next hour and a half. She walked to the common room, about to say the password, when someone barreled out, knocking into her and causing her things to fly everywhere. She could hear a couple of people shouting and laughing, and the boy on top of her seemed to be very out of breath. She coughed lightly, and he sat up, causing her voice to catch in her throat. The boy had an unruly mop of black hair on his head, and he _smiled_ at her. If she were standing, her knees would have gone weak. He had two dimples on both of his cheeks, and his cheekbones could surely cut glass. She cleared her throat, and he got up, scrambling to pick up her things for her.

She stood up, as dignified as she could, and took her things from him, her cheeks red and her eyes flashing in embarrassment.

It was that moment Sierra and Company decided to pop their heads out of the hole in the wall that led to the Slytherin common-room.

"Oh, Jeth, we thought we chased you away." Sierra said boredly, walking over and wrapping an arm around Athena's waist carefully.

"That is the second time in just as many days I've been knocked on my bum." Athena said sternly, glaring at the, for lack of better words, pretty boy.

"I'm sorry, they were throwing Jinxes my way and I needed to get out of there quick." He said, grinning and holding out a hand.

"Jethro Morgan, second-year at your service."

She shook his hand, giving him a curious glance, before nodding and giving him a cool smile.

"Athena Glas-" She was cut off by Sierra holding her tighter.

" _First year,_ at your service." Jennifer said this, crossing her arms and glaring at Jethro. He took the hint, "Don't even think about this fiery haired girl, unless you want your wand up your rear."

He said his goodbyes and walked down the hall, smiling and sending them winks.

Athena shrugged, and walked into the common room, tossing her things onto a couch and sitting down, stretching her arms above herself, and causing Yolandi to poke her bellybutton when it peeked out. She giggled suddenly, dropping her arms and mock-glaring at them.

After a silent moment, they all started chuckling. Athena felt comfortable, so she went to their room and grabbed Delilah, strapping her into a little harness.

When she came out, she leaned towards Yolandi, whispering something in her ear, and the girl smiled, nodding. The older girl pointed her wand at the harness, and it turned into a deep emerald, with the Slytherin patch sewn onto the sides.

They all grinned at eachother, and Athena picked Delilah up, kissing her head.

"Welcome to Slytherin, Lil Delilah." Said Jennifer, and they all chuckled. They decided to catch a few rays of sunshine before lunch. They headed out to the courtyard, when they spotted James with his mates. Thankfully, Albus and Rose weren't with him, so when he caught sight of Athena, all she did was give him a cool look, and continue on her way. She didn't glare at him, but she didn't smile, either.

When they reached the courtyard, Rose and Albus were sitting in the grass with a few other Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. Athena hesitated, wondering if she and her friends were welcome, when Rose caught her eye and waved her forwards. She nodded, and her friends followed her, plopping on the ground and joining the circle.

She let Delilah go, keeping hold of her leash, and she wandered around the circle, seeming to greet every person individually. They all gave her reverent pats on the head, and she even hopped into one boy's lap, putting her head on his chest and grinding her teeth, making a small squeaking noise. The boy looked shocked, but she nudged her nose against his chin, and he gave her a kiss, his face breaking out into a grin.

Athena took note that Delilah only did that when someone was feeling scared, or sad, or anxious. She should know, Delilah almost did it continuously to herself. She promised that she'd talk to that boy later.

Delilah was checking these big things that had the same shape as her Mother, sniffing them and paying attention to each one. One had a particularly muddy blue smoke around him, and she didn't like it. It made her sad, and she didn't like sad. Mommy always likes it when I kiss her, maybe he will? Delilah felt very satisfied when she got her kiss returned, and she saw the muddy smoke surrounding the person recede, and turn into a light yellow. After making a round, Delilah flopped down in the middle of the circle, laying her head on the ground and letting out a sigh, falling asleep almost immediately.

They all laughed, and Athena watched the entire thing very closely. She squinted slightly, and saw faint colors swirling around each person. It was a trick she'd had for a very long time, probably her first sign of magic, and it always told her what her parents had planned for her every day.

It wasn't usually something nice.

The Gryffindor boy was now a nice shade of yellow, and she saw him take a deep breath.

"Hey, guys?" He sounded confident, with just a hint of fear. He suddenly caught her eye, and she gave him an encouraging nod. She didn't know what he was going to say, but she supported him.

"Yeah?"  
"What's up?"  
"Yo."  
"What's going on?"

They all said, all eyes on him. He rubbed the back of his neck bashfully, and he whispered something they couldn't quite catch.

"What was that, love? We couldn't quite hear you." Athena said this, her mostly-always-hidden Scottish brogue revealing itself just then.

"I... I don't know how to say this without making it weird..." He looked specifically at the males of the group, and something clicked in her mind.

"Well, spit it out!" Said one of his friends, smacking his back casually.

"I-...I'm gay." The end was practically a squeak, and he ducked his head. His yellow shine slowly but steadily turning grey. In an instant, Delilah was up and hopping into his lap, laying down and rubbing her chin on him.

Athena looked at Yolandi and Jennifer, silently begging them to do something.

"Well, I'm Bi." Said Jennifer, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Well, we all knew that." Said a Gryffindor girl across from them, wiggling her brows and winking. Everyone let out a nervous laugh. Sierra and Yolandi looked at eachother and shrugged.

"So are we. But I tend to lean towards girls." The first part was said in unison between the two girls, but the last bit was from Sierra alone.

Another boy, a Hufflepuff, raised his head, his cheeks flushed slightly.

"I-...I'm Bi too."

It was then that everyone let out a collective sigh of relief.

"Well, all I know is that I like everyone." Athena said finally, looking up at them and smiling.

"Me too." Said Rose, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Athena's cheek, causing her to blush and laugh furiously.

"So, you're bi?" Said a Gryffindor boy, and she shook her head.

"There's other names for it, too. And there are also more than two genders..."

That entire free period, and half of lunch was spent with Athena teaching them about sexualities, and genders, and how sexual and romantic orientations were all different. She _did_ grow up in the Muggle world, with a computer.


	10. Flying and Scaring

This chapter deals with self harm, and scars. Easily triggered beware.

* * *

After Lunch, and Delilah was fed, she had Flying with Madam Hooch.

When she got there, she grinned and threw her arms around Albus and Rose, throwing a cheeky grin Scorpius's way. They were all surrounded by other Gryffindor first-years, who all gave Athena wide smiles.

"It's not like we didn't just see you five minutes ago!" Rose giggled, releasing her friend. Athena shrugged, and turned towards their instructor. She had a shock of steel coloured hair, and eyes gold as Galleons. She had lines around her face, but otherwise she seemed ageless.

"Good afternoon, students."

"Hello, Madam Hooch."

They all said in unison.

She told them what this year would be about, and when she was done, and they were all silent, she raised her brows.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone stand by a broomstick!" She called, and they all scurried away.

They all stood on the lefts of their brooms, and she instructed them to say "Up" in a firm, steady voice.

Athena looked around nervously as she watched her classmates attempt. The only ones she could see making any actual progress were Albus, Rose, and a Hufflepuff boy farther on.

She took a deep breath, staring at the broom, almost glaring at it, when it suddenly shot up, her mouth not moving a millimetre.

Madam Hooch was immediately at her side, her eyes wide and looking furious. She reached over and grabbed Athena's wrist, almost painfully.

"What was that? I was watching you, Athena Glas. _Your lips did not move_! _Explain it to me_. Do you have someone inside helping you with their wand? I knew the second you stood up there directing all the attention to yourself you-"

" _Stop it!_ " Someone suddenly yelled. Madam Hooch looked over incedulously, seeing shy, shaggy-haired Albus staring at the teacher angrily.

"Ex-cuse me? Ten points from Gryf-"

"Can't you see what you're doing to her?" Rose said, pointing at Athena.

" _Yeah!"_  
 _"What's your problem!?"_  
 _"She did nothing wrong!"_ Scorpius called, standing by Rose.

Madam Hooch looked at the curly-haired girl she had just been practically interrogating, and her eyes went wide. There were silent tears sliding down her cheeks, and her head was lowered, her shoulders shaking with silent sobs as her arm was held out. Madam Hooch let her eyes wander over the arm, and Athena's robe sleeve had fallen back, revealing long, thin scars covering the wrist and upwards. Where she was grabbing, there seemed to be fresh, if not new cuts.

She dropped her wrist as if it had burned her.

Athena did the first thing she thought of. She ran. She ran far and hard and she didn't look back. She ran until she was at the common room door. She quietly said the password, and she walked in, walking by Jethro, Marcus, and Justin playing Exploding Snap. She only knew about the game because James and Albus had insisted on playing it on the train. If she weren't so upset, she probably would have watched.

"Athenaaaa" Marcus said in a playfully whiny tone. When she silently walked by them, Jethro scrambled up, grinning and sneaking behind her and grabbing her wrist, pulling at her.

" _Don't bloody touch me_!" She screamed, pulling away, before turning around, her eyes wide and her hands covering her mouth in shock, and fear. "I'm sorry, I'm _so, so, so_ sorry." She whispered, her voice small and squeaking.

Jethro suddenly lifted his hands in a sign of innocence, but no one could miss the fear-filled flinch that the action caused. Athena turned and practically sprinted to her room.  
Athena sat in the middle of her bed, rocking and sobbing quietly into Delilah's fur, her headphones in and blaring Three Days Grace, "Just Like You."

She didn't hear the door open, but she screamed when she felt a hand on her arm, and the sound caused Delilah to jump down and nip at the offenders ankle. Athena looked up and saw Jethro hopping on one foot, holding his aching ankle. Delilah hopped away innocently, but the boys near the door kept clear.

Athena ripped her headphones out, glaring at the boys staring at her.

"What do you want?" She said angrily, her eyes red and raw, shining a deep emerald, a perfect match for their houses jewels.

"W-We wanted to make sure you were okay. You seemed pretty stressed." Marcus said, rubbing the back of his neck. Girls crying was not his forte.

"I-I'm fine, now that I have Delilah." The boys looked at eachother, their eyebrows raised. They quickly ran out, and came back, arms full of candy that the tossed on her. She was forced to laugh over the last tears that slid down her cheeks, because they were just too funny. It was then that there was a knock on the door, and it opened, revealing Headmistress McGonagall.

The woman in the doorway was shocked to see the boys in the room, but the shock was forgotten when she realized they were showering her in gifts.

"Okay boys, shoo, out. You've helped enough." Said McGonagall, a slight smile upon her lips. The boys all gave Athena gentle hugs, then left, wishing her the best.

"Why don't we go to my office, Athena?" McGonagall said these words gently, but it did nothing to ease Athena's nerves. Athena put down Delilah, pressing a kiss to the rabbits head, and followed the Headmistress out. The boys were back at their game, and they all gave Athena a two-finger salute. She smiled gently at them, mouthing "Thank You." before she disappeared out the door.

xoxoxox

"Athena, Madam Hooch tells me that you brought your broom up without saying a word." McGonagall stated when they had both sat down. Athena was looking around, eyes wide as she saw the portraits move.

"A-Aye, Ma'am. I-I don't know how, though. I was just, just staring at it, thinking about how I'd like it to go into my hand, and, and it just did. I-I'm sorry I did it w-wrong." Her stutter was nearly severe, and she was shaking slightly.

"Have a biscuit, Athena." McGonagall pointed towards the bowl on her desk.

"Wh-...What?" Athena looked at her, confused.

"Take one, please."

The young girl nodded, nibbling on one politely. It was a bit sweet, and she enjoyed it.

"Madam Hooch also noticed a few marks on your wrist. Would you mind showing them to me?"

"Yes, I would mind greatly." Athena stated softly, tugging her sleeves down over her hands.

McGonagall sighed softly, and leaned over her desk, placing her elbows onto it and resting her hands over her face.

"Self-Harm is nothing to be taken lightly, Athena." McGonagall sounded weary, and Athena felt a lump in her thraot she swallowed down roughly.

"I-...I know, Headmistress."

"I want you to go to Madam Pomfrey and get those cuts on your wrists taken care of, Athena. And if you feel the urge to do it again, please, please talk to someone. Be it me, or those boys, and I know Albus and Rose and Scorpius tried to help you today. Just please, try not to do it again. Please." McGonagall was practically begging her, and Athena nodded silently.

"Yes, Headmistress. May I go to my dorm for the day? I'm not feeling well." She was downcast, and McGonagall allowed it, sending for her dorm mates, to ask them to keep an eye on her.


	11. Invitation

When Athena got back to the common room, not bothering to stop by Madam Pomfrey, the room was empty to her relief. She went back to her room, putting all of the candy the boys had given her in her trunk, and getting out her sleepclothes. These ones consisted of blue flannel pants, and a long-sleeved Led Zepplin shirt. She brushed her teeth and braided her hair, before collapsing on her bed and falling into a fitful sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _The man stood above her, his smile anything but friendly. He slapped the leather of his belt against his hand a couple of times, the cheshire-cat grin of his shining in the darkness of her room._

 _"Daddy, please no more." she whispered, backed up against her wall. All he did was laugh scornfully_

 _"Daddy, no, please!" He said, his voice high and tinny, mocking her._

 _He grabbed her by her arm, dragging her forwards and slamming her to the ground, holding her there with a knee pressed against the small of her back._

 _The young girl let out a pained whimper, until it turned into a scream of pain._

 _One slash of pain._  
 _Another scream._  
 _Two slashes._  
 _Another._  
 _Three._  
 _Four._  
 _Five._  
 _Six._  
 _Six until she had passed out from the pain. Six until she couldn't hear his laughter anymore. Six until she couldn't scream any-_

 _"Athena, WAKE UP! ATHENA!"_

She jolted up, into arms that wrapped protectively around her. Her chest was heaving, and she leaned into the warm embrace of Sierra's arms. This was the third night terror she'd had in two weeks. Christmas break was a week away, and even though she was staying, nothing but fear came to her mind.

"Shh, shh babygirl, I'm here, I'm here. It's alright, it's okay."

Athena sobbed into Sierras shoulder, when suddenly the door was thrown open, a very angry Irene Carrow standing there.

Irene was a fifth-year student, and she thought she owned everyone and everything. Delilah proved her wrong one day, when the rabbit had bitten her when she tried picking her up without asking.

"Could you keep it the _bloody hell down?_ _Some_ of us like looking good after sleep, instead of you hags!"

Yolandi and Jennifer were up within seconds, their wands drawn and pointing at the irate Irene. Professor Sharp was there just in time to intervene.

"Girls, put your wands away!" She snapped, crossing her arms and looking at them. "It's half past three in the morn', what is going on here?"

"That _Weasley_ look-alike as woken us all of _three times_ in _two weeks_ with her bloody screaming! You'd think she was a Banshee!" Irene stomped her foot like a petulant child, and Sharp looked at the four girls in the dorm room.

"Is this true, girls?"

"She's having night terrors, Professor. She can't help it!" Jennifer came to Athena's defense, while the girl was still sobbing quietly against Sierra's shirt.

Professor Sharp nodded understandingly, and the three girls in the room let out silent sighs of relief.

"I-I'm s-sorry, Irene. I didn't mean t-to wake anyone up."

It was the first thing Athena had said, and Irene nodded tersly, walking back to her room with her arms crossed. Professor Sharp gave them all an understanding look, and closed the door as she left.

Sierra held Athena for awhile, and she felt the girl fall asleep in her arms. She lay them both down, falling asleep until the actual morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That morning at breakfast, almost all of the girls in Slytherin were either glaring, or giving Athena pitying looks. It made her sick. She hugged her dorm-mates, thanking them profusely, before she went to sit by Rose, Albus, Scorpius, and suprisingly, James. She hadn't spoken to him since she'd told him off for being rude.

Awkward.

She sat between Albus and Scorpius, greeting them and buttering a piece of toast. She kept getting looked at by Albus and Rose, and if she didn't know better, she'd say they were trying not to laugh.

"What? Did I put my robes on backwards?" She asked good-naturedly, and they shook their heads quickly.

"It's nothing."

As Rose said that, a young owl came flying into the Great Hall, flying around until it suddenly dove towards Athena, pulling back at the last second and perching on her shoulder. It was a Great Horned owl, obviously not full grown, or Athena's shoulder would be bleeding by now.

She curiously took the letter tied to its foot, and pet it when it shoves its head under her hand. Very soft.

" _Dear Athena Glas,_

 _It would do us a great honor if you would join us for Hogwarts Christmas break, for we hear you're to stay at Hogwarts for the duration. Please send your response on the back of this letter, and give it back to Weiss, the owl it came with."_

 _Yours truly,_

 _The Weasley and Potter Families._

Athena turned and looked at Albus and Rose. They gave her innocent smiles.

"You guys really didn't have to tell your parents about me not leaving Hogwarts. It's too much, really. I'm sorry but I have to refuse." She took a quill out of her bag, and started to write her response.

" _Dear Mr. and Mrs. Potter and Weasley,_

"Athena, please? We can't stand to think about you all alone this Christmas!" Said Albus, clasping his hands together.

' _Being alone would be better than any Christmas I've had so far._ ' She thought.

"No, Albus. I am not going, and that is final. Christmas is for family, and I don't want to impose. I'm sorry. But I promise to mail you guys your presents, okay?" They both looked forlorn, but they nodded.

" _I'm sad to say that I will not be joining you, for I don't want to impose. I do promise that I will be fine, and you needn't worry about me. Thank you for your offer. "_

 _Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year,_

 _Athena Faebar Glas_

She tied the letter to Weiss, and patted the raptor on the head, wincing slightly as she took off out the window, almost clipping her wings.

"Well, you could always come for a visit on Christmas Eve?" Said Rose hopefully, and Athena gave in.

"Fine. Christmas Eve, that's it." Albus and Rose high-fived, grinning. James just looked mildly uncomfortable, and Scorpius was too busy eating to pay attention.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christmas break was upon them, and the snow was falling gently. Athena again shot down Albus and Rose begging her to come with them, and she was now sitting in front of the fire in the common room. She was reading a book that was captivating her, so she didn't hear someone come in through the entrance. She certainly didn't hear them walk over, so she let out a gasp when they decided to plop themselves next to her on the emerald suede couch.

"Jethro, at least make some noise before you suddenly slam down next to me!" She groaned, putting her book in her lap, before she remembered Delilah was sitting there. Well, now the rabbit had a hat, and she could deal with it.

"Well excuuuuuse me, little miss pureblood-princess." He said, his voice holding a bit of snark. She helf back her sigh of frustration.

"What do you mean, aren't you a pureblood, Jethro?" She looked at him, her brows furrowing.

"Hah! Hardly! I'm a Muggle-born. Rare, in this house, I know." He seemed scornful, with his arms crossed. She bit her lip, trying desperately to hold onto her own secret.

"Well? Come on, out with it. Are you going to call me a Mudblood, some half-breed twit? I've heard it all." He seemed on the defensive, and she figured it would be best to tell someone she barely knows, first.

" _Bothofmyparentsaresquibs_." She whispered quickly, and Jethro's eyebrows shot up his forhead.

"Excuse me?" He said, his eyes wide.

"B-Both of my parents are squibs." She kept her eyes lowered, and in the light of the fire, he could see her cheeks were red with shame.

"They were both disowned from their respective families when it was found out neither of them had any magic. When my letter arrived from Hogwarts, they were furious. Then they were happy when they thought it would get them back into my grandparent's good graces. My grandparents on both sides said I could keep their names, but my parent's couldn't. My parents got really, really mad at me, and, and... Well, they were mad." She said all of this in a rush, her lips moving a mile a minute, and she was glad she was thinking enough to leave out her nightmares and scars.

Jethro was silent, and she looked up at him, her eyes wide, but at least there were no tears.

"I-I'm sorry, 'Thena." He smiled at the nickname he had given her, and she smiled too. Well, weren't they just a pair? The mudbloods of Slytherin House.

"That explains all the Muggle shirts you wear to bed." He stated, pointing at the Pearl Jam sweatshirt she wore. They laughed, and fell into a comfortable silence as Jethro sat on the ground, playing a game of "Pass The Ball" with Delilah, and Athena lay upon the couch, reading her book. It was another hour or so, when Professor Sharp came in, telling them to go to bed.

They said their goodnights, and Athena slept through the night, dreamless and dark.


	12. Winter is Coming

Athena woke early that morning, groaning and cuddling Delilah, glaring at her blasted phone. She had forgotten that she never turned off her alarm, and here it was, blasting "Carry on my Wayward Son" at her, at half five in the morn. She groaned and grabbed her phone, hitting the "Off" button, and tossing it across the room, trusting the rubberized case to protect it. She had the entire girl's side to herself, so she allowed herself to moan in agony.

She did not want to get up, but she knew that once she was awake, she wouldn't fall asleep anytime soon. She lay in bed for another half hour, petting Delilah, before she sat up, sliding on her slippers and venturing out into the common-room, rabbit in-hand.

The fire in the hearth was going strong, so she rubbed her eyes tiredly and sat in front of it, rubbing her eyes like a child, and twirling one of her braids around her finger. Delilah suddenly jumped out of her lap, and towrds the boys dormitories, before being scooped up by a black haired boy.

"Mornin', Jethro-oooh." His name ended on a yawn, and he chuckled, yawning also.

"Breakfast isn't for another six houurrrsss." She complained, laying back upon the snake-detailed rug on the ground, scratching her lower belly contemplatively. Jethro tried not to laugh at the decidedly masculine action she was doing.

"We could always raid the kitchens. The house elves are nice like that." He offered, and she looked at him.

"What're house elves? My parents his everything magic from me, even when I was showing signs." Jethro nodded.

"House elves are like servants, with very little self-respect, and they seem to always talk in third person. House-elves are so intensely loyal to their masters that they will not allow themselves to be set free unless their master presents them with clothes. They're funny little creatures." Jethro stated, and Athena nodded her head.

"Well, your idea is as good as any. Let us go, Sir Morgan." She got up, bowing to him, before snatching Delilah up and putting her in her dorm room, shutting the door tightly.

XOXOXOXOX

Just as they rounded a corner, they heard footsteps fast approaching. Athena dragged Jethro into a dark corner, hidden behind two sets of armour side-by-side, and they watched skulk by, looking around suspiciously. Once they were sure he was gone, they tip-toed out again, their feet silent upon the marble floors. When they finally made it to the kitchen, it seemed deserted. They opened a cabinet and found boxes upon boxes of cereal. Looking at each other, they mouthed "Jackpot!" Before raiding it.

He chose the inherently sugary Chocolate Cinnamon Toast Crunch, while she went for the less-popular Froot Loops.

They found bowls and milk, and they sat on the floor, on either sides of the hearth in the kitchen. They were both pretty much out of sight, hidden by carts and shelves, so if someone were to come in, they'd have to look quite hard to find them. The only sounds were the companionable munching of their mouths.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first week and a half of Winter Break was spent equally indoors and outdoors. They'd stay in the common room, or the Great Hall, or if they went outside, Athena would bundle herself, and Delilah up to go outside. Jethro laughed about how Delilah had tubes over her ears, until Athena explained that if a rabbits ears got too cold, they could die of frostbite. At that, Jethro insisted on putting three tubes on each of Delilah's ears. The rabbit even had a tiny winter coat, that was green, and had a hood with slits in it for her floppy ears.

They'd have snowball fights, and sometimes the kids from the other houses would join in, too. There was Logan Martyn and Alexis Milton, fifth-and third years from Gryffindor, Leon Chance, Hamlet Delgado, and Ben Garnett, all fourth year Hufflepuffs, and Joscelyn Hobs, Katie Grath, and Gwen Jude, second, fifth, and third years from Ravenclaw. Athena learned a lot about the school, about her schoolmates, and maybe some stuff about herself, as well. She learned that the school had many hidden passages, and towers, and places in general. She learned one late night that Jethro really, really, wants to be a Keeper on the Quidditch team, and Athena learned that she's actually quite good at snowball fights.

It was the morning of Christmas Eve, and Athena was up and packing all of her friend's presents into her bag.

Well, almost all.

She had a quite a bit of money, from her grandparents, who had been secretly sending her muggle money in the mail, and when she was taken by a prudish woman from the

ministry to get her robes, she had the muggle money traded in for Wizarding money. She had 207 Galleons when she started, and she now had about 200. Most of the money went into buying the supplies for the gifts.

She had, however bough a few gifts.

She had "Quidditch, How to Play the Game Up, Down, Deaf or Dumb", "Quidditch Through The Ages" and a set of good arm and leg guards for Jethro. If he actually got on the team, a broom was another matter.

She went downstairs and saw Jethro sitting by the fire, staring into it forlornly.

"Jeth, yoo-hoo?"

He startled and looked at her, a question apparent in his eyes.

She picked up a blue-wrapped box, the paper matching his eyes almost perfectly. He smiled hesitantly, taking the box while his brows furrowed.

"Well? Open it, you nincompoop!" She giggled, urging him on. He sat on the ground and opened it carefully, when he grinned, standing up and hugging her tightly.

"Thank you so, so much." He whispered, his voice sounding thick. She grinned and brought her other hand around her back, holding up the guards.

"You might want these too, Jeth."

His eyes went wide, and he squeezed her even tighter, before she wriggled away, gasping for breath.

"Good talk." She breathed, laughing as he held the guards almost reverently.

"Th-They're brand new?"

"Aye, that they are. And don't ask me how much they cost, because I refuse to answer." She winked at him, and turned to leave so she could give McGonagall and Sharp their presents, when Jeth called to her.

"Hey! Did you think I, the heart-throb of Slytherin house, wouldn't get my biggest fan a gift for Christmas?" She guffawed at his statements, holding her sides as she laughed. He just rolled his eyes and went to his room, grabbing a box wrapped in a simple tan paper, and tied off with a silver bow.

"Sorry it's not as fancy..." He mumbled, but she pressed her hand to his mouth.

"Hush, child. Now if this is anything naughty, I'm going to give it to Headmistress McGonagall with love from you." She said sternly, but the effect was ruined by her snort of laughter.

"Just open it, you twit."

She did, and she gasped, her hand flying to her mouth.

" _1001 Ways to Stop Self Harm._ " Was one of the books inside, and the other,

" _How to end domestic violenc_ e."

She looked up at him, her eyes wide, and he just nodded down at the letter laying at the bottom of the box.

 _Athena,_

 _These books helped me through some really, and I mean **really bad** times in my life. I know the signs when I see them. Long sleeves even when it's too warm in the common-room. Flinching whenever someone moves too suddenly, even when it's obvious they mean no harm. Screaming in the middle of the night. Athena I just want you to know that I'm here for you. So is McGonagall, and so are Sierra, Jennifer, and Yolandi. Probably your Gryffindor friends, too. Just remember that **you're not alone. We adore you**._

 _Your Favorite Hunk,_

 _Jethro Morgan._

She hadn't even noticed the tears falling from her eyes until they slipped off her cheeks, and onto the paper. She looked up at him, and he seemed very bashful and embarassed. She lunged at him, hugging him tightly and pressing kisses all over his face. He was laughing, and she was crying. She hugged him for a moment, staying silent while he hugged her back.|

" _Thank you, so, so, sosososososososo much, Jethro. You don't understand how much this means to me. But, I'm not ready to talk about it yet. I don't know when I will be. But thank you so much_."

She whispered these things, before letting him go and grabbing her presents, taking them to her room and hiding them under her mattress. When she left the girls dorm, Jeth was gone, so she left to give the Professors their presents.

Professor Sharp got a brand-new quill and ink set, because she was always seeming to lose her old one. The woman gave her a hug, then sent her on her merry way.

Headmistress McGonagall got a long necklace, made of silver cats that Athena managed to make wind their tails together, and walk across her shoulders with a wink. Athena saw the woman's eyes light up with the gift, and that was all the thanks she needed.

Soon, it was time to go to Rose and Albuses house. They were staying at their Grandmothers, and she got to use the Floo network for the first time.

"Now you say, 'To The Burrow!' In a strong, sure voice. Are you ready?" Professor McGonagall asked, and Athena nodded. She threw the powder down in the fireplace, and said the words she was told, keeping a tight hold on Delilah.

She was suddenly thrown into what seemed to be happy, utter chaos. There were smiling faces, drinks all around, red hair simply everywhere, and was that Professor Longbottom? Thank god everyone's gifts were in the bag.

She suddenly heard a squeak, and arms were thrown around her.

"Rabbit, rabbit!" She said, and she was released, looking at Rose exasperatedly, before grinning and giving her a side hug.

They looked at eachother and laughed. This was the first time Athena had seen Rose in normal clothes, and it was nice. The girl wore a simple yellow button-down blouse, tucked into black slacks with shiny black mary-janes.

Athena wore dark jeans, and a long-sleeved black v-neck shirt, one of her nicer outfits, she was sad to admit.

Rose took her hand and dragged her over to where her parents were sitting. The adults faces lit up when they saw Athena, and they all hugged her. She grinned, and pulled her large bag from behind her back. Delilah was handed to Rose, and the rabbit was passed around, no one commenting on the Slytherin badge on her harness.

"I come bearing gifts! I request nothing in return!" She immediately sat down in the middle of the floor with her bag. Rose and Albus sat by her, grinning. She smiled back shyly, and brought her hand in the bag, pulling out a long necklace made with hand-carved wood. Athena handed the necklace to Rose, and the girl gasped as she saw that each bead was an individually carved rose.

Athena bit her lip.

"Do you like it, Rose?"

Her response was arms being thrown around her, and chuckles from everyone in the room.

Albuses present was a Gryffindor scarf, and he looked a bit dissapointed, but when she winked at him, the lions head would stick out and roar, as loud as a real one. He was ecstatic.

Athena even had small gifts for some other people.

"I, um... Know you're the seeker for Gryffindor, and I didn't know which team was your favorite... So I got them all?" She looked sheepish as she dumped a lot of pins onto James' lap, causing his eyes to widen, then for him to grin happily. He pulled her down, hugging her and doing something she'd never expected.

"I'm sorry for being a prick. Forgive me?" He whispered in her ear. It took him a few months, but she would take what she could get at this point. She nodded and patted him on the head.

She gave Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione each a token of how grateful she was to be here. She drew each of them by memory, and there were shocked gasps all around. She looked around anxiously, knowing she shouldn't have done that. It was a terrible idea, the drawings were utter shite, she knew it she knew it she knew it sh-

"Athena, these are bloody fantastic!" Cried a man who looked nearly identical to Fred Weasley, ghost of Hogwarts, save for a few lines around the eyes. He was George, of course.

"R-Really?" She stuttered. She drew them how she remembered them, Ginny looking at Harry with adoration and exasperation, Ron looking at Hermione like she held the very stars and moon. The couples were looking at eachother like that now, and it almost brought a tear to Athena's eye.

"Oh, Professor Longbottom!" She cried, diving back into her bag. She pulled out a clear sphere. A remembrall. Athena remembered the story Albus had told her about how when Professor was a first year, like her, his remembrall had been stolen by someone, and Harry had gotten it back for him. Also she got it because he was always forgetting their lesson. She added a note that simply said, "Maybe now you can remember where your lesson plans are."

There was uproarious laughter as she handed it to him, and she squeaked as he hugged her, her face flushing bright red.

"And now, for the grand finale, would Grandfather Weasley, please step onto the stage?" She said in a mock-voice-over. Arthur Weasley walked up, looking a bit nervous.

"Mr. Weasley, is it true you have a fascination with muggles and their things?" She asked, giving him a cool stare.

"W-Well, I wouldn't call it a-a fascinatio-"

"Yes, yes he does." Said a man with scars running down a cheek. His name was Bill, she thought. And his wife, Fleur. Beautiful couple, in all honesty. Athena thinks she might just have found her new drawing subjects.

"Mr. Weasley, are you interested in owning a bunch of invaluable muggle things, just for your amusement?"

His eyes lit up, and she couldn't keep her smile back anymore.

She brought her bag over to him, and he dumped it out onto the floor. There were tabloid magazines, basket-balls that needed inflation still, tennis balls that Delilah immediately went after, there was a flashlight, a rubber chicken, googly eyes that she saw Hugo, Roses younger brother snatch. He saw her looking, and he immediately had a deer-in-the-headlights look, but all she did was wink at him. He grinned and shoved them in his pocket. Their favorite thing of all, besides the rubber duck he had found in there, had to have been the bubblewrap. They sat there for a few moments, just popping it, when called for dinner.

Because there was such a large crowd of them, they all ate outside. Athena was just sitting in the grass, nibbling on a piece of pie, when she was ambushed by little Lily Potter and Hugo Weasley.

"Is it true you're in Slytherin?" Asked Lily, her eyes wide.

"But you seem so _nice_!" Hugo added, his eyebrows furrowing.

She sighed, putting her plate down and whistling, making Delilah immediately come over and sit in her lap.

She looked at the two kids in front of her, so wide eyed and innocent. Something she never was. She wanted these kids to cherish it

"Do you see this patch on Delilah's harness?" She asked softly, and they both nodded solemnly.

"Because she's wearing it, does that make her a bad pet? Is she immediately mean and cruel?" She was being very serious, and like always, she didn't notice when more people started paying attention.

The again shook their heads,, reaching out and petting the impossibly sweet animal.

"So, because I wear a green tie, and your siblings wear red, does that mean that we have to hate each other? That makes no sense!" She was smiling gently at them, and they were silent, wide-eyed and staring.

"I know that a lot of bad people have come from Slytherin, but maybe we should start treating people from my house like, well... People? Instead of monsters. Merlin himself was a Slytherin, you know. And he was the greatest wizard of all time. So what do you say? When you two start, we'll be the crusaders. We'll be making sure that everyone is treated fairly and equally, no matter what. You in?" They both nodded quickly, and they all high-fived. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione were looking at the Slytherin girl. They felt hope lifting their chests. This girl was special. They knew it.

When dinner and such was finished, Molly gripped Athena's hand, pulling her into the livingroom and smiling softly. She pulled a box out from under the tree, and handed it to Athena, who tried to pretend she didn't see it by turning around and inspecting her nails. They all chuckled, but Athena really didn't want it. But they all insisted.

"It's from all of us, dear." Molly whispered, and Athena's will broke. She took the box, and lifted the top, her hand moving to cover her mouth. It was a beautiful sweater, knit with love and by hand. It was a deep, dark emerald green, making the brightness of her eyes obvious. The front was adorned with a silver "A", and she felt her tears fall down her cheeks. her knees gave out, and she slid to the ground, holding the box against her chest while everyone looked around. Why was she crying? Wasn't this good?

"Oh, honey if you don't like it I can-" Molly started, but Athena lifted her head, shaking it vehemently. It finally occurred to Molly that they had another Harry. This one was just a bit more broken.

Athena felt something poking her in the chest, and she unfolded the sweater, and a small lump of fabric fell out.

"Oh, you didn't" she choked, looking at Molly.

"Oh, but I did." She said smugly, crossing her arms and grinning.

Athena picked up the smaller knit fabric, and more tears fell. It was a smaller sweater, this one with a silver "D" on it. Athena stood up and wrapped her arms around the older woman, who immediately returned the hug, causing a gasp to escape Athena when she patted her still-aching back. pulled away, her brows furrowed. Athena ignored the look and instead grabbed Delilah. She found out that the harness could stay under the sweater, for there was a slit in the "D" for the leash.

Athena gave Albus Delilah, and she was instructed to go into Ginnys old room to change.

Athena stripped the tight black shirt off, and tied the sleeves around of her waist. Just as she was pulling the sweater over her arms, she caught sight of herself in the mirror across the room.

Her cheeks were flushed, and her eyes were bright. Her hair was falling out of its previously tight braid, but she didn't care one bit. She pulled the sweater on completely, and it

fit just how she liked it, a bit baggy. She walked out, and walked right into James.

"I seem to have a problem with getting in people's way, don't I? Especially with your family." She chuckled, stepping back to let him pass. He nodded before walking past her.

"Hey, Athena?" He had turned around.

"Yessum?" She said, tilting her head, her hand waiting on the railing of the steps.

"Uh-Uhm... The sweater looks nice on you." And then he was gone, disappearing into a different room.

"...Thanks?" She said, before descending the stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christmas Eve ended with lots of kisses and tears on her part, and she promised to visit again. She got back to the common-room, her bag full of sweets she was going to share with everyone tomorrow. She saw Jethro, and she grinned, remembering the things he had given her. She looked up, and she grinned.

She walked over to the chair he was sitting in, reading, and she kissed him gently on the cheek. The action caused his face to turn bright red, and for him to freak out until she pointed above him, towards the mistletoe hanging above his head. He was grasping for words when she left to her room, cackling.

* * *

 ** _207 Galleons is equivalent to about $1000, or £623.78_**


	13. Be Okay

Athena awoke that morning to the smell of hot chocolate. She checked her phone, and it was 8 am, a perfectly reasonable time for her to go pounding on Jethro's door, demanding he hang out with her.

She got up and quickly got dressed, putting on the sweater Molly had made her, and a pair of baggy black sweatpants. Getting Delilah into hers, she grabbed the steaming cup of cocoa that was sweetly placed on her bedside table.

She was sipping on the drink when she walked into the common-room, Delilah running ahead of her, when her jaw dropped, nearly spilling her drink.

There were four presents under the tree, two for each of them, and there were two stockings above the warmly burning hearth. She felt tears prick her eyes, when she saw Jethro step out of the boys dorms, a smug grin on his face. He leaned against the doorway, sipping on his own cup of cocoa. She grinned and set her cup down, sitting down in front of the hearth, and he sat across from her, handing her her stocking and presents.

"You first!" She said, motioning for him to open his presents.

"How we open them together?" He offered, his brows raised.

She nodded eagerly, and they tore open their first green-wrapped presents, and a smile graced their faces when they realized it was some things from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. There were Self-Inking quills, Otters Fizzy Orange Juice, and a Tiny Twister. They grinned and high-fived. McGonanall was probably going to regret the last gift. They were gonna figure out how to free their tornadoes.

Their second gift was obviously from Professor Sharp, it contained leather-bound journals with their names inscribed on the front in green ink, and it was only openable by them. There were also inkwells, and and a brand-new quill for them each.

Onto stockings, which were full of parchment and small knicknacks, and a few bits of candy. Athena laughed heartily when the majority of hers was actually rabbit toys, and his were cat toys.

Speaking of cats, out walked a _behemoth,_ the cat had to weigh at _least_ 25 pounds. The cat stalked over, and Athena was about to grab Delilah, the cat plopped down, right next to the rabbit, and immediately started _grooming_ the animal.

That cat was very large, the fur long and silky looking. The ears were huge and pointed, and the colorings were smoke grey and white.

"There you are, Max!" Said Jethro, putting one of his stocking stuffers onto the beast. It was a regal-looking green and silver collar, with an "M" tag hanging from it with a small snake charm.

Athena pulled out a green santa hat, with a silver ball on the end. It was obviously made with with Delilah in mind, because it was very small, with slits in the sides for ears, and a strap underneath to keep it in place. The two students grinned at eachother and Athena was securing the hat onto the rabbit's head, Professor Sharp walked in, looking at the two students surrounded by wrapping paper, playing with their animals and laughing.

"Children, brunch is ready if you are." They scrambled up, and as they were walking out, Athena turned and gave Professor Sharp a hug, which the woman returned warmly.

Brunch was being served at the Hufflepuff table, and Athena and Jethro walked over, sitting across from eachother. Athena sat beside Leon, who would every few minutes sneak his hand out to pet Delialh, much to Athena's amusement.

It was a few minutes in, when Leon Chance, fourth-year from Hufflepuff, and Katie Grath, fifth-year from Ravenclaw both stood up.

"We'd like to sing a song, if you all wouldn't mind?" They all clapped, encouraging them. Leon was tall, well over six feet, and everyone was sure he was hiding a body sent from the gods underneath his robes. Right now, he was wearing a plain white t-shirt and black pajama bottoms.

Katie was about 5'4, and she had a naturally beautiful face. She wore not a hint of makup, and everyone could see how nervous she was. Her light hazel eyes were bright, and her teeth dug into her lower lip. Leon started, his voice deep, and a bit thick, like he was holding back a few tears.

 _ **Wise men say only fools rush in**_  
 _ **But I can't help falling in love with you**_

It was an Elvis song that Athena knew immediately. The couple stared at eachother, their eyes meeting, and the entire hall was entranced. They had been dating for two years, and they were still going strong. Katie joined in this time, and Athena smiled at her sweet, gentle voice.

 _ **Shall I stay?**_  
 _ **Would it be a sin?**_  
 _ **If I can't help falling in love with you**_

Athena got up, and slowly started dancing with Delilah, spinning in slow circles. Jethro took her queue and he grabbed Maximillian, who had followed them, surely looking for scraps. They danced with their animals, and the teachers at the head of the hall chuckled softly.

 _ **Like a river flows**_  
 _ **Surely to the sea**_  
 _ **Darling so it goes**_  
 _ **some things are meant to be**_  
 _ **take my hand, take my whole life too**_  
 _ **for I can't help falling in love with you**_

Katie and Leon started to slowly dance too, smiling at each other, their eyes shining brightly

 _ **For I can't help falling in love with you**_

Leon placed a light kiss upon Katie's lips, and Athena kissed the top of Delilah's head. Everyone in the room clapped, and Athena was pretty sure she saw Professor Sharp wipe her eyes.

Athena walked over to the two who had sang, and she sat by them, smiling shyly.

"I-, Um... Professor Flitwick was talking about Choir.. He said he'd do something for auditions... You guys should do it? Join choir, I mean." Her face was pink, and she was nervously petting Delilah.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea! Who else would be trying out?" Katie asked, her face kind and her eyes looking interested.

"I-Uh, oh.. Um.. I haven't talked to anyone else, b-but I'd be trying out... Not sure I'd get in though." She said rubbing the back of her neck bashfully.

"Maybe before you try out, you should sing in front of an audience?" Leon offered, smiling at her.

Her eyes widened and she shook her head, laughing.

"Oh, I could never..."

Suddenly Jethro was leaning over her shoulder, grinning evilly.

"You could never what? Fall for my dastardly good looks? Because you're a bit too late for that." He winked at her, and she pushed his face away, laughing heartily.

"She's talking about choir and she's saying she wants to try out, and we're trying to get her to sing for us but she's refusing." Katie said, and Athena shot her a glare, that was met with an innocent smile.

"Oh? Come on, Athena! There's only.." He counted the people around them. "Nine of us, not including you. Please? They sang!" He said, pointing to the couple. Athena took a deep sigh and gave in.

"Fine, but I need someone to play a ukele for me." She said firmly, and Jethro's face lit up.

" _Accio Ukele_ " He whispered, and the Great Hall's doors opened, and the instrument flew into his hands.

"I knew those dumb lessons would come in handy." He said, and Athena's face fell. She really thought that no one would know how to play that instrument. Bollocks.

"Fine. Fine fine fine fine fine." She muttered, and Leon got everyone's attention. When they were all focused on her, and she told Jethro what song she was doing, and thanking the Gods above he knew it.

She took a deep breath, and she sang, her voice wavering a bit before she found her confidence.

 _ **I just want to be okay, be okay, be okay**_

 _ **I just want to be okay today**_

 _ **I just want to be okay, be okay, be okay,**_

 _ **I just want to be okay today**_

The girls from Ravenclaw all stood up, and started dancing, grinning and smiling. 

_**I just want to feel today, feel today, feel today**_

 _ **I just want to feel something today**_

 _ **I just want to feel today, feel today, feel today**_

 _ **I just want to feel something today**_

She held Delilah, holding her and staring into the rabbit's warm, loving chocolate coloured eyes. She smiled, her heart filling with love.

 _ **Open me up and you will see**_

 _ **I'm a gallery of broken hearts**_

 _ **I'm beyond repair, let me be**_

 _ **And give me back my broken parts**_

 _ **I just want to know today, know today, know today**_

 _ **I just want to know something today**_

 _ **I just want to know today, know today, know today**_

 _ **Know that maybe I will be okay**_

Jethro leaned his back against her, and she ignored the soft ache the action caused. He was pressed againt her still un-healed wounds, but she liked the feeling of him touching her.

 _ **Open me up and you will see**_

 _ **I'm a gallery of broken hearts**_

 _ **I'm beyond repair, let me be**_

 _ **And give me back my broken parts**_

 _ **Just give me back my pieces**_

 _ **Just give them back to me please**_

 _ **Just give me back my pieces**_

 _ **And let me hold my broken parts**_

Everyone was up and dancing to the almost melancholy tune, and Athena smiled, leaning her head back onto Jethro's shoulder.

 _ **Cause I just want to be okay, be okay, be okay.**_

 _ **I just want to be okay today**_

 _ **I just want to be okay, be okay, be okay,**_

 _ **I just want to be okay today.**_

 _ **I just want to feel today, feel today, feel today**_

 _ **I just want to feel something today**_

 _ **I just want to know today, know today, know today**_

 _ **Know that maybe I will be okay,**_

 _ **Know that maybe I will be okay,**_

 _ **Know that maybe I will be okay.**_

Everyone turned and started clapping, and Athena saw McGonagall staring at her, a knowing, sad look in her eyes. Athena gave her a sad smile.


	14. Happy company

Christmas break ended three days after the new year, and Athena was glad to have the rest of her friends back.

All of her roommates came back to piles of candy on each bed, but they also had something more personal in each pile.

Yolandi got a Slytherin harness for Chuck, and she got a lot of coconut oil face and hair products that Athena made herself. Yolandi was ecstatic, and gave Athena a delicate golden cuff that wrapped around her ear.

Jennifer got a year's subscription to the muggle magazine Rolling Stone, Jennifer had a very healthy obsession with Muggle rockstars. The magazine would be first delivered to a post office that was "in the know" about the Wizarding world, and then it would be sent to Hogwarts. Jennifer was delighted, and she gave Athena a thick drawing pad, and very expensive looking drawing pencils.

Sierra was tricky, because no one really knew what she liked, but Athena managed to squeeze some details out. She got Sierra a set of lipsticks and nail polishes in over thirty colors, ranging from periwinkle blue, to blossom yellow. Sierra was a freak about matching. She gave Athena a bunch of House Color hair bows, that shot fireworks out if you clapped. Athena was mildly afraid they would light her on fire, but Sierra explained that it was charmed to be harmless. Athena promised to wear them to the first Quidditch game.

The first time she saw Scorpius, she handed him a small bag filled to the brim of his favorite candy, and a box full of steals she had gotten from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. He shyly gave her a bracelet, that apparently had charms on it from him, James, Rose, and Albus.

One charm was a lions head that would roar quietly when squeezed, from Albus. One was a quidditch broomstick, from James. One was a rose that would open and close periodically, and the last one was a snake that would open it's mouth and compliment her, like "You're fantastic!" or, "You're worth it!" The voices changed every time, so she wouldn't know if it was James, or Rose, or the other two boys telling her it. She actually cried a bit as she placed it on her wrist, hugging him and pressing kisses around his face. He spluttered and pushed her away, blushing and laughing.

The first thing she did with Jennifers gift, was draw a Weasley/Potter family portrait. The papers were big and square, each side at least the length of her arm. She drew their faces the way she saw them, happy and full of love, and after a lot of contemplation, she drew Fred, standing next to George. You could tell it was Fred, because he was younger, and had both ears. They were all smiling, their arms wrapped around eachother. All of the kids were in front, save for little Lily Potter, who was sitting on Harry's shoulders. She also added something she noticed about them, that she refused to leave out. These people knew what pain was. They have loved and lost, and loved again. They knew hell, and she drew that in their eyes. She had to say, her favorite person to draw in the picture was a boy she had learned wasn't exactly biologically in the family, but he was close enough. His name was Teddy, and when she saw him, his hair was red and green, as per festiveness. He did say he loved the colour baby blue, so that was the colour she shaded his hair. She ironically only did everyone's hair in colour, copper where it should go, black where it would go, and a soft brown for Hermione.

She ripped a page in half, and did the thing she was looking most forwards to, which was drawing Bill and Fleur. She drew them facing eachother, the scars upon his face prominent, with Fleur's hand stroking them lovingly, her lips pulled into a small, adoring smile, and his eyes looking at her like she was all seven wonders of the world. She coloured this fully, the copper of Bill's hair a shocking contrast against Fleurs' alabaster skin, her blonde soothing against his sun-tanned.

She borrowed Jennifers Great Grey owl named Twilight, for he seemed to be the only bird large enough to take the large papers.

A week later she got a howler. It landed on her breakfast plate, and everyone gasped, looking apprehensive. It opened, and she was blasted with fifty "Thank you's!" and "IT'S BLOODY FUCKING BRILLIANT" from George, Bill and Fleur both sounding very choked up when they yelled "We love it!", and a very pleased Teddy calling "You're fantastic!"

During the entire ordeal Athena was covering her bright red face, laughing terribly, while Rose, James, and Albus screeched in utter stitches. Fred was there for it, and she was sure that if he were alive, he'd be dead from lack of oxygen, he was laughing so hard.

After the reunion, the next couple of months of school went by uneventfully. It wasn't until April, Athena realized she was really surrounded by people she loved. Her and Jethro were partners in crime, always sneaking out to the kitchens to snack, hanging out in the common room while he strummed the stolen ukele and her humming muggle songs.

Jennifer, Yolandi and Sierra always playfully teasing her, always playing with her hair, and complimenting her at every turn. She drew them each when they asked, and even when they didn't.

She, Albus, Rose, Scorpius and sometimes James would alternate between sitting at her table and theirs. She soon became friends with people across both tables, and even Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Leon and Katie would give her exaggerated winks in the hallway that would make her laugh, and she'd get questioning looks from others, that she'd ignore by shoving her face into her journal.

Her journal wasn't often filled with words, but drawings. In the rare moments she was left alone, she would go to the Black Lake and sit by her favorite tree, drawing and watching the people around her. It was her favorite hobby.

There was an almost embarrassing amount of drawings of Delilah, but lets not ponder that.

Easter break was quickly approaching, and when she heard that Jethro would be visiting his grandparents over the break. On the outside, she was very happy for him, but she held back how she'd be terribly bored.

Until Scorpius and Rose offered their houses.

It was agreed that Athena would spend the first week and actual Easter with the Weasleys, and the second week with the Malfoys.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny met them at the station, and Athena politely asked them to wait for her. She had seen Scorpius walk off, and she ran after him. She caught up with him, and grabbed his shoulder.

"Do you think I'd let you go without meeting your folks? I can't just bardge into their house without meeting them!" She giggled, and he nodded, smiling brightly. They walked up to a handsome couple. She looked at Scorpius, a surprised smile upon her face.

The man who Scorpius resembled the most, almost scarily in fact, grabbed his son and pressed a kiss against his forhead. Athena stood back, smiling shyly and waving slightly. Scorpius grabbed her elbow, and she smiled wider.

"This is Athena, Father, Dad. She's the one that'll be staying with us." He seemed proud to have made a friend, and Draco looked at the girl almost accusingly. This was the girl that had made his shy little Scorpius come out of his shell? This girl was a tiny thing, and seemed like she couldn't speak up for herself, much less his son.

"Hello, Athena. I'm Draco Malfoy, and this is my husband, Terrence Higgs." Recognition flashed acroos Athena's face, and her face broke out into a bright smile.

"You're Justin's father! Will he be joining you for Easter?" Draco and Terrence seemed taken aback.

"No, he'll be with his mother for this holiday. How do you know my son?" Justin said, his head tilting to the side curiously.

Athena looked at Scorpius incredulously. "How do they not know? I swear to Merlin, Malfoy, if you don't explain everything to them by the time I visit, I will Bat-Bogey hex you into next week." She said these words in a sisterly-fashion, and it brought small smiles to the fathers' lips.

"He and Marcus Pucey are the first people to welcome me to Slytherin. I had a kind of... Panic attack. Scorp right here will explain everything, won't he?" She said, grinning and patting Scorpius on the back, before she turned an ran.

Draco looked up, and caught the eyes of a one Harry Potter. Harry actually gave him a friendly smile, and Draco nodded at him, wrapping his arm around Scorpiuses shoulder, as the boy explained to them everything that had happened, from Athena offering a spot in her carriage, to her Christmas present.

When Athena finally got to the Weasley's, she grinned. It was a cosy house, and she was greeted by a very rough looking ginger cat. The cat placed its paws on her thighs and meowed at her. She was holding Delilah, and she kneeled down, letting the animals become aquainted. They sniffed eachother, and the cat lay a single lick against the rabbits head. Everyone let out a sigh of relief, and they walked inside.

"That was Crookshanks. He's half-kneazle, so we were kinda using him as a detection service. He can tell frauds or not, so if he had freaked out over you or Delilah, we would've had a few questions..." Hermione explained, and Athena nodded understandably.

Afther everyone was settled in, Rose and Athena retired to Roses room. Athena set up Delilah's litter box in a corner, and she put her bows of food and water by it. Rose snuck downstairs and grabbed a couple of apples, that they split between them. Athena would take a bite of her apple, and then Delilah would take a bite. It was very companionable.

She and Rose talked about what their years had been like so far, and Rose started to prod at Athena about who she liked.

"You first." She said, looking at Rose and crossing her arms.

"M-Me? I... Uh.. I don't like anyone." Roses face said otherwise. Her cheeks were pink and her eyes were averted.

"Liiieeess!" Cried Athena, throwing a pillow at her friend.

"W-Well, Joscelyn Hobbs is really, really pretty..." Rose said, and Athena's eyes lit up.

"A-And so is Logan Martyn.." Rose added, like an afterthought.

Athena told her how she had spent Christmas break with those two very people, and Rose seemed entranced.

"Now it's your turn, Athena! Who do you like?" Rose prodded, and Athena grinned evilly.

"Well, James is pretty hot."

Rose looked at her in shock, and Athena broke down laughing, falling off of her bed and clutching her sides.

Rose was still staring at her when she got back up, wiping a tear from her eye.

"I-I'm kidding, Rose. I swear, oh my gosh, your reaction was priceless. Oh my gosh." She gasped, and Rose cracked a smile, giggling also.

They both went to sleep, smiling. Athena with her headphones in, and Rose with a happy smile on her face.


	15. Fighting and Screaming

The week passed by without a hitch, and when Easter was upon them, they were all in their best clothes. Athena wore a long-sleeved white shirt, with a formal mens vest over it, and a pair of nice black dress-slacks, courtesy of Roses wardrobe.

The were all mingling around the Burrow, Bill and Fleur thanking her profusely in person for the picture she had drawn them, and they told her it was on display in their main hall. Athena waved her hands, covering her face in embarassment and telling them it was her pleasure.

When she actually walked in, she gasped and covered her face again. Her drawing was front and center, framed and on display for the world to see. She quickly walked past it, Rose laughing quietly behind her.

Athena was sitting down, sipping on a glass of water, when Lily and Hugo sat by her, complaining that "Easter Egg Hunts are for baaaabbiieeess"

"Why, who says that?" She asked, looking genuinely concerned.

"Well, all of our friends of course." Replied the copper-haired boy. Athena furrowed her brow, and stood up, grabbing a small basket from the table.

"Well, I guess I'm the biggest baby there is! Now excuse me while I beat _you two_ at the hunt!" She said, running out the door. Both of the children looked at eachother, then scrambled up quickly, grabbing baskets and following her as fast as they could.

In the end, Lily won the hunt, getting a whopping 13 eggs, while Athena and Hugo both had eight. Athena grinned at Ron when she passed, and the man patted her back. It didn't hurt anymore, but she still stiffened whenever anyone touched her. She stiffly walked back inside, setting her basket on the table and stretching her arms.

"What you did for us all, the presents, the drawings... It was really nice."

Athena turned around, startled, and saw Teddy leaning against the doorway, a small smirk upon his lips. Athena silently nodded, her voice temporarily lost.

"I never would've expected this from a Slytherin. Which makes me wonder... What angle are you playing? What do you want so desperately, that someone from the _Faebar-Glas_ family would spend time with the _Weasleys?"_ He was slowly stalking towards her, and she backed away from him, until the small of her back hit the table. This situation was too familiar. Too scary. Too much like her father.

"I-I don't want anything, Teddy. I just want to spend time with my friends, I swear!" Her voice was wavering, but Edward was having none of it.

" _Liar!_ No bloody Slytherin would spend time with so called "blood-traitors!" You're all pureblood princes and princeses who get _whatever_ you want! Huh? What did Mumsy and Dad get you for Christmas, Huh? How about your last birthday? I know _my_ parents didn't get _me anything!"_ Teddy was referring to how they died in the war, and Athena knew it was a low blow. It was then, that Molly Weasley came rushing in, her eyes wide.

" _Tedd-"_ Athena cut the woman off.

" _You wanna know what I got for my bloody freaking birthday? You really wanna know?!"_ She yelled to his face. She didn't wait for an answer. She had a cropped tank-top underneath her shirt, that went a few inches abover her belly button, and it left most of her torso bare. She practically tore off the vest and coat, her chest heaving.

" _I got twelve lashes from my Daddy's belt! One for each year they allowed me to live, and one for good luck! Hah! How_ _ **lucky**_ _am I, Lupin? How_ _ **bloody lucky am I!**_ _"_

There were scars marring almost every inch of Athena's back, and self inflicted scars going from her wrist up to the inside of her elbow. While she was screaming at him, his hands went to his mouth, and tears pricked his eyes. No tears came to Athena, though. She was simply filled with rage. How _dare_ he assume she grew up privleged?

 _"Are you happy now, Edward Lupin? You corner me, interrogate me, and are you happy with the results? I sure hope you are."_ These words were dark, and she turned around, sprinting to Roses bedroom. She immediately started packing her bag, grabbing Delilah, and she was out the door, in their fireplace, throwing down floo powder, and yelling " _Hogwarts!"_ before you could say "Merlin's Beard"

Everyone was standing there, in shock. The sweet little girl, the sweet, sweet selfless little girl, who did everything and asked for nothing... Was the biggest victim of them all. Teddy was now sitting on the floor, his forhead pressed against his drawn-up knees, and tears steadily sliding down his face.

"I-I didn't know." He hiccoughed.

"I-I just th-thought th-that because she was i-in Slytherin, sh-she had to be up to s-something." He was sobbing, but no one went to comfort him. He brought this on, and he must suffer the consequences.

Athena had startled McGonagall when she suddenly burst through the fireplace.

"I'm staying the rest of the break. I'm sorry." Was all the young girl said, keeping her back to the Headmistress and pulling on her sweatshirt, before practically sprinting out of the office. McGonagall watched her go, a pang of sadness beating in her heart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Athena burst through the common room door, startling the few people who were there. She ignored them and went into her dorm, slamming the door shut and sliding down against it, until she was on the floor, sobbing into Delilah's fur. But no tears came. They were just dry, wracking sobs that shook her entire body.

Athena dragged herself to her bed after an hour of dry sobbing, and she fell into a deep sleep, filled with belts, cheshire cats, and evil cackling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Athena woke up, it was well past midday. Her first order of business was getting a remedy for the headache she had. Then she was going to send the Malfoys a long apology letter, telling them she couldn't come because she had fallen ill. They just didn't need to know the illness was mental. When that was all done and taken care of, Athena went back to her room, fed Delilah, and started drawing. She drew the first thing that came to her mind, and she hated it. She drew it without thinking. She crumpled up the paper, and threw it across the room. Thank god she was using one of her cheap notebooks.

The picture was of his father, his face twisted into a malevolent smirk, his hands grasped gleefully infront of him.

The next picture was how she imagined everyone looked when they saw her back.

Disgust.

That was all she could think of. Disgust and Pity, the two things she never wanted to be associated with her.

These drawings too, were tossed across the room, in the direction of the trash can.

Athena didn't leave her room for the rest of break, besides to go to the bathroom, and to sneak down to the kitchens in the middle of the night.

Athena was broken.


	16. Part Two

The rest of the year passed quickly, for Athena at least. She went through the motions. Laughing. Smiling. Doing homework. Turning it in. Going to class.

She was a machine, not a human.

She ignored Rose and Albuses questions. She ignored the pitying looks that were thrown her way by them.

She even ignored her dorm-mates and Jethro, who knew something was wrong, but didn't want to pry.

They were scared for Athena. The girl who was bubby, selfless and nice was now silent, blank, and her eyes were dull.

Athena rode the Hogwarts express back alone that year. Little did she know the extent of the pain she would endure that summer.


	17. The fall

This chapter deals with sensitive subjects, (e.g. suicide, self-harm, depression, child abuse.) Please do not read this chapter if you are triggered by such things.

Song is "Human" by Christina Perri

* * *

It was September first, 2018, thier second year, and Rose was anything but better. But she refused to let it show. She was going to fake it until she couldn't.

She ran up to Rose when she saw her, and hugged her tightly. Rose seemed shocked, but she wrapped her arms around the girl, grinning and hugging her back enthusiastically.

They didn't speak of last Easter, although all of the parents who were there looked at her worriedly.

They spoke about their exams, and how they did. Rose, of course got top marks in all, and so did Athena, save for a few points in Magical Theory.

They all rode to school together again, all laughs and jokes. Athena couldn't help but wish this could end another way. But it was the only answer she had.

They got to ride the carriages this time. Athena stared in awe at the skeletal horses that pulled them. She didn't notice them before. She pointed them out to the others, but they looked at her like she was crazy.

When they got to school, and the feast was in full swing, Athena walked to the room that held their trunks. She grabbed Delilah and hugged her tightly, while the rabbit struggled to lick and nudge at her. She kissed the rabbit on the head, and placed her back, along with a letter she slipped inside the rabbit's harness. She put the rabbit back, and closed the cage, not realizing she didn't do it successfully.

Athena walked up, up, up, to an abandoned tower she and Jethro had found on one of their midnight walks.

She removed her robes, and stood in a pair of shorts and a cropped tank top. She looked at the fresh scars that marred her body. She smiled sadly and ran her hands over them.

She was free. Or, she was about to be.

Meanwhile, in the Great Hall...

Delilah slammed against the door of her cage. She slammed and slammed until it opened. She ran through the door of the room, that had been left ajar, and the small rabbit sprinted through the halls, sliding on the marble floors. She slipped into the Great Hall right after a student, and all went silent as the rabbit ran down the middle isle, between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. The rabbit was making a terrified, screaming noise, and it jumped almost impossibly high, landing infront of Headmistress McGonagall.

"Isn't that Delilah?" Were whispers across every table. Everyone knew that sweet little rabbit, and they were all wondering what in the world could have gotten into her.

The letter fell out of Delilah's vest, and Headmistress McGonagall grabbed it with shaking hands.

" _To Whom it may concern,_

 _If you are reading this, that means you have found my letter, which has been left with my companion, Delilah. If you are reading this, I am already dead. I have thrown myself off of the top of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. I am sorry for any trouble this has caused, and I am sorry for this in many ways. I am sorry I was no good at letting my feelings out. I am sorry I pushed you all away. I am sorry I never told anyone. But I'm only human, and there's only so much I can take. I can no longer fake smiles, or laughs, and for that I am truly, deeply sorry. Please, oh god please tell Rose, and Albus, and James that I love them and this is not their faults. Tell Jethro I believe in him, and he'll be the best beater that Quidditch has ever seen. Tell Yolandi and Jennifer and Sierra that they were the best friends I could ever hope for. This is no one's fault but mine. If I wasn't born with magic, this would have never happened. If I was a better daughter, if I had been better, maybe this wouldn't have happened. I love you all, and I hope you can forgive me one day._

 _Athena Faebar Glas_

 _"_ No."McGonagall whispered.

 _"No!"_ McGonagall screamed.

The Headmistress was up and sprinting out of the Great Hall, and within seconds, the entirety of the school was following her in hot pursuit.

They were too late.

From above they could hear haunting music, the words echoing the ones in Athena's letter.

 _They watched the girl step up onto the ledge of the tower, spread her arms, and her laugh tinkling like broken glass around them_

 _ **But I'm only human**_  
 _She fell back, her descent seeming to be in slow motion, but the song continued._  
 _ **And I bleed when I fall down**_  
 _ **I'm only human**_  
 _ **And I crash and I break down**_

 _There were screams of terror, but McGonagall could see the small, serene smile upon Athena's face._

 _ **Your words in my head, knives in my heart**_  
 _ **You build me up and then I fall apart**_  
 _ **'Cause I'm only human**_

 _ **I can turn it on**_  
 _ **Be a good machine**_  
 _ **I can hold the weight of worlds**_  
 _ **If that's what you need**_  
 _ **Be your everything**_

 _McGonagall lifted her wand, finally getting hold of herself._

 _"Arresto, momentum!" She screamed, but she feared she was too late. There was a sickening crunch as Athena hit the cobblestoned ground, her head turned at an odd angle._

 _ **I can do it**_  
 _ **I can do it**_  
 _ **I'll get through it**_

 _ **I'm only human**_  
 _ **I'm only human**_  
 _ **Just a little human**_

 _There were screams of terror, and most people turned away, sobbing violently._

 _ **I can take so much**_  
 _ **'Til I've had enough**_

 _McGonagall stumbled towards Athena, falling to her knees and check_

 _ **'Cause I'm only human**_  
 _ **And I bleed when I fall down**_  
 _ **I'm only human**_  
 _ **And I crash and I break down**_

 _"Somebody get St. Mungos!" Screamed Sierra, running towards Athena's body, before her knees collapsed and she crawled towards her friends broken body._

 _ **Your words in my head, knives in my heart**_  
 _ **You build me up and then I fall apart**_  
 _ **'Cause I'm only human**_

 _The haunting music came to a close, as did Athena's eyes, which had been open the entire time. For the first time, the students watched tears slip down their Headmistresses cheeks._

 _St. Mungos showed up within a few moments, and everyone was ordered to their common-rooms, apart from Sierra, Yolandi, Jennifer, Rose, Albus, and Scorpius. They were allowed to travel to St Mungos._

 _Athena didn't wake up for three months._

 _Athena didn't return to Hogwarts for four years._


	18. Meeting Again

Athena stood on Platform 9 3/4, her fingers swiftly moving over the buttons on her cellphone, sending her new foster parents one last text, thanking them for letting her stay, and promising to keep in touch.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she flinched out of reflex. It didn't hurt anymore, but it was a knee-jerk reaction.

She turned, and was staring at a family she never thought she'd see again.

xxxxxxx

"A...-Athena?" Rose whispered, her eyes wide and shining in shock. She was... baffled. The girl standing in front of her was not the same one she had met in their first year, oh no.

The girl she had met girl was shy, happy, always putting others first, and never herself. With wild curls and shining emerald eyes. Always hiding behind baggy jumpers and long robes. At least, for the first half of the year.

This... This girl was not.

This girl had waist-length wavy, _almost_ curly copper hair, with a long, bright green section behind her ear, tucked up into a tight, high ponytail. Her face had grown into it's baby-like fullness, and now it was all high cheekbones and pouty lips, which were covered in a silver lipstain that complimented the girl's eyes nicely.

And the outfit? It had to have been the biggest shock.

Athena wore tight leather leggings, that hugged the womanly curves of her hips, that were tucked into high-heeled, black ankle boots. Her shirt was a thin-strapped, black loose tank-top that bared her middriff a bit, and bit of gold flashed from her bellybutton.

And the girl's skin... Her back held the most beautiful masterpiece Rose had ever seen.

Down her spine, there was a sword, Excalibur, with the hilt starting at the base of her neck, and the rest going all the way down, the tip just barely reaching the top of her pants. On either side of the blade, there seemed to be watercolour paintings. On the left, there was a clash of angry red and yellows, with a willow tree burning brightly on the edge of a lake.

On the right, was the same scene, except it was cool and serene, the willow bending gracefully over the lake, and a small bird was perched on a branch.

Roses eyes wandered over the girl, and noticed tattoos over her wrists too.

There was a wand, tattooed from the inside of her elbow, to her wrist. It was surrounded by smoke, in every colour of the rainbow. The pink, delicate scars still standing out, but seeming to accentuate and compliment the tattoo, instead of ruining it.

On the other, there was a quote.

" _Forgive, sounds good. Forget, I'm not sure I could. They say, time heals everything... But I'm still waiting."_

Rose finally lifted her eyes to Athena's, and she saw tears there.

Rose opened her arms, and the other girl fell into them, her face pressed against her neck, and her shoulders shaking softly.

Albus walked up, and Athena looked at him, a single tear slipping from her lightly kohl-lined eyes.

"I, am so, _so sorry."_ Athenas silver lips whispered. Rose pulled away and gently placed her hands on the other girl's shoulders. Athena looked at her for the first time, and she almost gasped.

The girl's wavy, brassy hair was curved around her face, then fell down her shoulders like a beautiful lions mane. Her face was free of makeup, and her azure eyes were shining with unshed tears.

"You have no reason to apologize to us. We are just so bloody glad you are back. You have to at least explain to us where you've been, Athena. We sent so many letters that returned unopened. So many questions unanswered. We were so worried that something had happened..." Roses voice cracked, and she pulled Athena into another hug.

When they were done, laughing as they wiped their eyes, Athena leaned in and gave Albus a hug, too. He certainly had grown, he had to be almost six feet by now, towering over her 5'4 stature. 5'7 in her boots, she proudly thought.

It was then, that James decided to show up. He stared at her, his mouth opening and closing like a fish, and Athena gave him a tentative smile, lifting her hand in a small, sheepish wave.

He blinked a few times, before he turned around, ignoring her. Athena's heart deflated.

"He... He was really broken up... When.. Y'know..." Rose explained, and Athena nodded, understanding filling her eyes.

Athena turned her head, and she saw The Weasleys and The Potters conversing, their eyes flashing to her every so often. She steeled herself, and walked over to them, her head high and her shoulders back.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter, Weasley." Athena greeted, her voice sounding strong. They noticed a flash of silver on her tongue, a bar through it.

"I understand that my actions four years ago, will now affect how you see me today, and possibly the rest of my life. I also understand that what I did was unforgiveable, for there were children present. But I myself was a child, and in some eyes I still am. But I would like for you all to know that underneath all of the pictures decorating my body, that I am still the same girl you all met five years ago today. Except I have learned to love myself, and stop blaming myself for things that were never my fault, and taking responsibility for things that are. So I completely understand if you would like for me to no longer speak with you and your kin. It will pain me to no end, but I promise to respect any wishes you have for me."

Athena mentally patted herself on the back for managing to make sure her voice didn't crack. She clasped her hands in front of her stomach, and silently awaited their response.

"Oh, honey." Was all she heard, before arms were wrapped around her. She went stiff, before leaning into the embrace being given by Ginevra Potter.

"We would never, _ever_ do that to you, or our children." Ginny whispered, and Athena nodded, blinking back unshed tears.

"Anyways, it's not like one of them isn't already dating a _Malfoy._ " Ron said snarkily, and Hermione stomped on his foot, causing him to shut up.

Athena's brows shot up her forehead, and she turned to stare at Rose, who was excitedly conversing with a one Scorpius Malfoy.

"I see.." She said, hugging Ginny back before the woman released her.

She smiled and waved to them, kisses upon cheeks, before she walked back to there her friends were standing. And she grinned wickedly when she saw two new, but old faces.

Athena snuck up behind Hugo, ruffling his hair. He turned around, like he was going to yell at her, when he looked up, his eyes wide.

"Athena!" Lily and Hugo yelled in unison, wrapping their arms around her.

She grinned and hugged them back. Athena saw that Lily was already in her robes, and she was surprised to see a blue and bronze tie around her neck. The young girl looked self concious about it, and Athena squatted down, looking her in the eyes.

"You and your siblings are the smartest people at our school, Lily. It was just a matter of time before the hat got around to sorting you there. Never be ashamed of your house, Lily. I know I'm not." Athena tapped the dyed bit of her hair, and Lily solemnly nodded at her.

Athena stood back up, and the train whistled. After giving their families one last hug, one last kiss, everyone boarded the train. Athena protectively carried Delilah's carrier, the now nine-year old rabbit still as lively as she was when she was a babe.

When they were all settled in a carriage, She, Albus, Rose, and Scorpius, with James pointedly avoiding her and sitting with his friends in a different compartment.

Athena was asked to explain everything, but she refused to until she learned about everything that had happened first.

Rose explained that after Athena had... Fallen, the school was in utter chaos. Rose explained how Delilah had probably saved Athena's life, no, had _surely_ saved Athena's life. They all told her how they were allowed into St. Mungos, and she had broken six ribs, and her neck had been fractured, along with both femurs.

They added, tears pricking Roses eyes, that the scars covering Athena's body scared them. That they were afraid for her. They all thought that she was going to die.

They said that by the time that Athena had woken up and they got there, she was already gone. Athena nodded solemnly. Rose told her about how the past four years were full of people trying to forget Athena. How they were all trying to forget what she looked like, laying on the ground. How they tried to forget how happy you tried to make everyone.

"They all were trying to forget how they were all too caught up in themselves to realize you were hurting, Athena. There's going to be some people who are happy you are back. But there's also going to be people who are furious. That even was truamatic, Athena, and some people aren't ready to forgive." Scorpius stated this, his fingers interlocked with Roses.

Athena nodded understandingly, her eyes unfocused. It was now her turn.

"My grandparents had taken me in, and they had taken care of me for awhile, before my parents demanded her back. They were forced to give up their only granddaughter." She started, a bit of scorn in her voice.

"At first, everything was better than it'd ever been, they weren't hitting me anymore, not like they were the summer after First Year. When I got back from Hogwarts, the abuse immediately started. It went on, night after night, the same belt, the same grin upon my father's face. The sam-" She suddenly looked up, shutting her mouth and looking at Lily and Hugo, who seemed terrified.

"Well, you get the gist of it. And it happened every night. All summer long. It was in the middle of August when the plan popped into my mind. I'd be free. I'd be free from them, from their pain. I'd be free as a bird." At this, she snorted. She had a few secrets she'd be keeping for a bit.

"So when second year came, I snuck off to a tower Jeth and I had found one night. The air was warm, and I felt at peace. I turned on my phone, and used a speaker charm, and then I just... Fell. I fell, and I felt at peace. I felt peaceful and happy, and then suddenly I felt nothing. I saw faces, blurry faces, and I heard screams, but they sounded so... Distant. They sounded like I was underwater. And that's the last thing I remembered." Athena shrugged, and she pet Delilah, who was asleep on Athena's chest, being held up by the girl's considerable chest.

Athena sure wasn't the thin, under-developed little girl anymore. She had gone through a sudden growth spurt between the ages of 13-15. She made a mental note that her birthday was next week.

"When I woke up, they immediately notified my family, and my grandparenst were there first. Like I said, I stayed with them for awhile, and all was fine, I guess. Until my parents demanded me, and I was handed over."

"When I got to Beauxbatons, they immediately called child services, because you are forced to dress and change in front of others. They saw the bruises and welts all over my body, and my parents are now still running free, just without me." She gave a small, sarcastic, humourless laugh.

"My homes... Have been a series of foster homes ever since. I've been constantly going through the motions... Fake a smile, a laugh, answer questions, do what you're told, wear this, wear that, turn in assignments, get top marks... It was all so... Normal, I guess?" She looked at them, and they were staring at her earnestly.

"W-Why are you back here?" Lily asked, her voice small and her eyes wide.

"Well, little Lily dear, I got expelled from Beauxbatons, because I snuck out with all of my money, and I got all these tattoos to cover all my ugly scars. I also got some extra holes." She stuck her tongue out and wiggled her eyebrows, which caused the young girl to giggle.

"Did you go to a Muggle shop?" Albus asked, his eyes wide.

"Yup. One right down in London. I handed him enough money that he asked no questions. Hurt like Melin, though. " Athena said, shrugging.

"Now, I'm gonna go get changed. Rose, gonna come with?" She placed Delilah in Hugo's lap, to his delight, and she and Rose went to the girl's lavtories.

Athena stripped, suddenly extremely self-concious. Rose glanced at her, and gasped. Athena was standing there in her boy-short cut knickers, and a plain black t-shirt bra, and Roses eyes were on Athena's thighs.

There was a portrait of Delilah, mid-hop on one, the tattoo looking like it were a mirror, not ink-on-skin. On the edges, there were long, pink, ugly scars that marred the art, but t seemed to give it more... Character.

The other thigh, held the very thing Athena hoped and wished for every night. It was Hogwarts, illuminated in the night sky, with boats floating on the Black Lake, torches lit, and a single tentacle from the Giant Squid popping out of the lake.

Athena rubbed the back of her neck bashfully.

"I got a job offer there, for my "Creativity and talent" she said, grinning and laughing. Rose smiled at her, and they both got dressed. Athena wore almost the same thing she wore first year, but this time she wore clothes that fit. Her blazer hugged her comfortably, and her skirt hit her just below mid-thigh, and her socks reached over her knees a couple of inches. She pulled on her robe, and brought her hair down. Unless you pulled her sleeves up, or you lifted her skirt, you would never know her ivory skin was covered in beautiful artwork.

They went back to the carriage, arm-in-arm, and they were just in time. The train had just pulled up to Hogwarts, and they all rushed out. Athena had tugged a sweatshirt over her head, covering her face. She wasn't really in the mood for any more questions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	19. Reunited And It Feels So Good

Athena chuckles softly as she stood in the room. The very same room she had stood in, having a break down, five years ago today.

This time, she was calmly petting Delilah, and taking off her sweatshirt, tucking it into her trunk. She took a deep breath, putting her companion away, and stepped outside of the room.

"Frederick Weasley, are you going to escort me to the feast, or am I going to have to go all on my lonesome?" She called, and his head popped out of the ground in front of her. His eyes went wide, and he shot up, circling around her slowly.

"Athena? Is it really you? You look... Nice." He stated. She grinned and nodded, before looking side to side and grinning.

"Come here, quick!" She whispered, and he complied. She lifted her skirt and flashed him. He grinned and started laughing uproariously. She had a small tattoo on her rear, and it was of something he knew well. It was a bright pink Pygmy Puff, beady eyes and all.

"Now hush, you're the only one who knows!" Athena winked at him, and if she wasn't mistaken, his transparent cheeks turned a light pastel pink.

He held out his arm, and she "took" it gratefully, proudly walking with him towards the Great Hall.

She tried to open the doors quietly, and she succeeded. Until she heard a gasp. And then another. And another. Until the entire hall was silent. She felt a breeze upon her cheek, and she blushed terribly as she saw Fred's face pull away, and he floated over to be next to the Gryffindor ghost, Sir Nick.

Suddenly, there was a burst of sound.

" _Athena?!"_ And there was a tall, lanky boy sprinting towards her, lifting her up and spinning her around.

"J-Jethro! Put me down you buffoon!" She laughed, and after a few more moments, he set her down, looking her up and down, before he was blushing profusely.

"I-I'm sorry, I was just so excited and I-"

" _Is it really her?"_  
 _"No, it can't be..."_  
 _"I thought she died?"_  
These were whispers heard all around the hall, until Headmistress McGonagall stood up, looking at them all.

"Miss Glas, I'm sure this reunion can continue at your table? Now if you'd plase take your seat. Also, I would like to see you after the feast. Meet me in my office, please." McGonagall gave her a warm smile, and Athena nodded. She snuck a glance at Professor Longbottom, and she inwardly sighed. Yup, handsome as ever. He waved to her, and she waved back, being dragged back to the Slytherin table.

"Oh, my, god." Sierra whispered. The raven haired girl too, had changed. Her lips were pouty, and her body seemed to be made with an hourglass in mind. Athena groaned at the sight.

"H-Hi." Athena said, waving.

All in one group, were all of her friends. Justin Higgs and Yolandi were sitting together, holding hands, as were Jennifer and Marcus Pucey. They all got up, and swarmed Athena, hugging her and patting her back. They were all whispering how much they'd missed her, and all of the girls were crying, save for Athena. She was grinning and hugging them all tightly. When they all sat back down, Athena immediately dug in, chewing and asking what had happened while she was gone. She pointedly looked at the two couples.

All four of them looked sheepish.  
"We-Well, after... Well, people have been calling it 'The Fall', I guess to distance themselves emotionally from it... Well, the truama of it brought people together... It brought _us_ together..." The couples looked at eachother, then back at Athena, apprehension clear in their eyes.

"You're not mad, are you?" Ventured Jennifer, unshed tears brimming in her eyes.

Athena sat there, thinking.

Was she mad? Was she?

"No, I'm not mad." She answered truthfully, and the couples seemed to have a great weight lifted off of their shoulders.

"I'm really happy for you all. I'm glad that something good, came from this." She added, and they all looked at her in a new light.

Just because her hair was a bit different, and she was more confident, doesn't mean she has changed. Well, she had changed. But I was for the better, they hoped.

"Now, tell us what happened to you!" Exclaimed Jethro, who was sitting across from her. She opened her mouth to reply, when she was stopped.

" _Wait, is that a_ _ **tongue piercing?**_ _"_ Exclaimed Jethro, his eyes wide.

She stuck her tongue out and winked, grinning.

"It's not the only new addition." She said, smirking. Their entire group went silent, before bursting into laughter, getting sevral glares from across the room.

She explained to them about Beauxbatons, but left out the part about the tattoos. Those were things that didn't need to be discussed with certain people around. AKA the boys.

She also left out the stuff about the abuse. They still, thank god, knew nothing about that. She just said her parents switched her out, and that was that. She'd tell them the whole truth on her own time.

When the feast was over, Sierra admitted that they had refused to let anyone sleep in her bed for the past four years. Athena looked at her, and without hesitation, kissed her cheek in thanks. When she pulled away, Sierra was blushing and running off, saying something about grabbing Delilah and her trunks.

Athena slowly walked towards the Headmistresses office, giving Filch a smile, which he returned with only a scowl.

She knocked on the door, and it opened immediately. Athena walked in, and she smiled at McGonagall.

"It's a pleasure to have you back, Miss Glas. Even under the... circumstances at which you were removed from Beauxbatons. I'm sorry to say this, but I will need to see all of your tattoos, for records.

Athena nodded, knowing this was coming. She took off her robe, and pulled her jumper off, baring her back and letting McGonagall look at the ones there. She heard a soft gasp and Athena laughed softly. She knew the pieces were beautiful. They showed her, two sides of the same coin. Easlily able to flip to one side, but always precariously balancing on the edge.

"The right is for who I was. That calm, serene, submissive little girl that put everyone before herself. The left, is who I wanted to be. I wanted to be angry, and burn every bridge I'd ever crossed. I wanted to smash and burn and fight. And I still do sometimes. And the sword represents how I am now. Excalibur belonged to a just, fair king. And that's how I'd like to see myself. I see myself as fair, but determined. Kind, but cunning. I guess it's the Hufflepuff heritage, I guess?" Athena chuckled. She pulled her jumper and button-down shirt off, leaving her in a tank-top. She showed McGonagall her arms, and the woman took a breath. She saw the wand, Athena's wand, tattooed, accentuated by delicate scars.

She saw the words, with ugly scars underneath and peeking out of each letter. She sighed, noticing that none of the scars were new.

"Now, not many people will understand why I got these tattoos where I did, Professor McGonagall. But you do, and I know you do. And I know you know, that I will not flaunt these tattoos during class hours, because that would be disrespectful. But all I'm asking, is that you do not make me get them removed. Because the only thing keeping my skin safe is this artwork."

Athena saw down, and lifted the right side of her skirt, shwoing McGonagall Delilah's artwork. The woman chuckled and Athena lifted her eyes, a smile tugging at her lips. She lifted the other side, and McGonagall went silent. She was staring at the piece with a hand to her lips.

Athena smiled shyly at her, and McGonagall nodded. Athena turned and showed her the Pygmy Puff, and she thought she heard a snort of laughter. But when she turned back around, the Headmistresses face was a mask of coolness.

"Miss Glas, welcome back to Hogwarts. I hope this year will be great for you and your friends. You may return to your dorm for the night." The woman smiled at Athena, and the girl grinned, pulling on her robes and bowing to McGonagall.

She ran back to the Common-room, before cursing and realizing she didn't know the password. Suddenly, a tall, seventh year girl walked down the hall, and she tanked Merlin. She was about to ask the password, when the girl shoved her against the wall, her eyes firey.

"You think you can just _come back_ after doing what you did?" The girl snarled, and Athena's eyes widened.

"You think you can come back and disrupt the _peace_ everyone has finally found? You think you can _come back and expect everyone to be happy? You_ _ **traumatized**_ _everyone! There were_ _ **children!**_ _"_ The girl was yelling then, and Athena's eyes flared. She pushed the girl away, and she too, started yelling.

" _I was a child too! A child that was so lost, so hurt that death was the only thing she could think of! Maybe before you get mad at me for throwing myself off a god-damn bloody tower, you should try going a_ _ **week**_ _through what I went through!_ Except I would never ask that of anyone. Ever."

The wall suddenly swung open, and Professor Sharp hurried out, asking what was going on.

"Nothing, Professor. I'm sorry, I was in the wrong." Athena lied, walking back into the common-room, and back to her dorm. She grinned whan she saw Delilah running around the room with Chuck, and she raised her eyebrows when she saw the cage already set up.

Athena was suddenly pulled into the room, and she laughed, sitting on her bed and going through the same story she had on the train. She didn't cry when she told this story anymore. She felt like she was readong it in a book. Like it had happened to someone other than her.

She didn't even leave out stuff about the scars.

Eventually, it was time for everyone to get changed, and the other three girls were expecting Athena to leave to the bathroom. When she didn't, they all looked at eachother.

Athena stripped herself of her robes, folding them neatly, and pulling at her tie, and laughed when they all looked away.

"Come on guys, it's not like it's not something you see every day!" She said, copying the words that had been said to her in her first year. They all laughed and relaxed.

She stripped off her jumper and shirt, and they all gasped.

Oops. Forgot to mention tattoos.

"Oh my _GOD ATHENA_." Jennifer whispered, walking up to her hand running her hands over Athena's shoulders. The taller girl could feel the scars underneath the painting, and she put her other hand to her lips.

"You guys need to stay quiet about, these, you hear? You guys, Rose, Scorpius, Albus, Lily, and Hugo are the only ones who know, save for Headmistress McGonagall. Please, Please promise you'll keep this secret." She whispered, and they all nodded.

They all finished changing, after the marveled over all eight of Athena's tattoos, all of them falling over in laugher when they saw the Pygmy Puff.

"Why... Why'd you get it?" Wheezed Yolandi, and Athena snorted.

"All of the rest were there for depressing reasons, you know? I figured it was my body, and I saw them at Weasley's Wizards Wheezes, and I figured 'why the hell not?' I even showed it to Fred, and he approved, so it must be good!"

They all continued to laugh, and Athena grinned. She was finally home.

After they were all settled in, Athena's phone gently playing music, all three of her roomates fell into deep sleep.

Athena got up, putting on her slippers, and quietly snuck out of the room, and checking the noiceboard, she got the password. Sneaking out and down the halls, she made her way to the Astronomy tower, the tallest tower in Hogwarts.

When she reached the top, she took a deep breath, surveying everything, and making sure everyone was in bed, no one was around.

She stepped on the ledge, spread her arms, and jumped.


	20. We're Soarin', Flyin'

Athena soared down, down, down, her arms still outstretched.  
Except they were no longer arms.  
They were shrinking, shrinking, shrinking, sprouting rust-coloured feathers, her fingers dissapearing.

She shot back up, her wings flapping joyfully. She opened her mouth... Beak, as it were, and a quiet "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" Came forth. She dipped and dived, going above the black lake and looking at her reflection in the water. She was quite small, fron wingtip to wingtip, couldn't have been more that 15 centimetres. Her feathers were a few shades darker than her own hair, and her eyes... Well they were the same shade as her own emeralald green irises.

After her first formation, she had found out that she was a variation on the Sokoke Scops Owl, which are mostly native to Kenya. She didn't bother questioning why she was this animal, because everyone knew that you couldn't pick what animagus you were. Fate decided, and fate decided an Owl for her. A rare owl, at least.

She dipped and turned, her feathers skimming over the water. She had done the process of becoming an Animagus in her fourth year, stealing a mandrake leaf from the herbology classroom and holding it in her mouth for an entire month. It wasn't a pleasant experience. She wasn't going to go into detail about what else she had done.

But it was worth it, so, so worth it. She loved this. Being free, soaring in the air, flying.

After an hour, she floated to an open window near the ground, which she had left open. It was right by the dungeons, and she floated in, using her enhanced hearing and eyesight to sense if there was anyone near. After a bit, she quickly changed back, walking quickly and quietly back to her dorm, before falling into a quiet, dreamless rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They all awoke to chirping birds, coming from Athena's phone. Athena groaned, hitting the snooze button, pulling her pillow over her head. She was regretting the rendezvous she had taken last night.

After five minutes, she sighed, getting up and resetting the alarm for six. She went to the bathrooms and quickly hopped into the shower, washing her hair and body. When she got out, Sierra was brushing her teeth, and Athena joined her, smiling.

"It's good to have you back." Sierra said, spitting into the sink.

"It's good to be back. I've not gone a day without thinking of you all." Athena replied, grinning and going over to where her school clothes were. She quickly got dressed, and Sierra peeked in the mirror. Her cheeks flushed brightly when she got a full side-view of Athena's body, from the full chest, to the nicely rounded rear. She looked away when Athena was done, and she quickly walked out of the bathroom, her cheek pink and burning.

Athena watched her go, an eyebrow cocked questioningly, before she shrugged, pulling on her thigh-high stockings. These ones were thick and wool, reaching mid-thigh, and went under her skirt a bit, covering half of her tattoos. Didn't want to take any chances.

Athena walked to the room and grabbed her Schedule, looking at it with interest in her eyes.

 _Athena Faebar Glas, 5th year, 2021._  
 _ **Mondays-**_  
 _Breakfast_  
 _History of Magic_  
 _Potions_  
 _Lunch_  
 _Free Period_  
 _Divination_  
 _Defense Against The Dark Arts_

 _ **Tuesday**_  
 _Breakfast_  
 _Charms (Double class)_  
 _Transfiguration_  
 _Lunch_  
 _Care of Magical Creatures_  
 _Herbology_

 _ **Wednesday**_  
 _Breakfast_  
 _Transfiguration (Double Class)_  
 _Herbology_  
 _Free Period_  
 _Lunch_  
 _Care of Magical Creatures_  
 _Defense Against the Dark Arts (Double class)_  
 _Astronomy (Midnight)_

_**Thursday**_  
 _Breakfast_  
 _Potions_  
 _Arithmancy_  
 _Muggle Studies_ (Athena snorted. She knew she could _teach_ this class.)  
 _Lunch_  
 _Divination_  
 _Study of Ancient Runes_

 _ **Friday**_  
 _Breakfast_  
 _History of Magic_  
 _Herbology_  
 _Free Period_  
 _Lunch_  
 _Potions_  
 _Defense Against The Dark Arts_  
 _Transfiguration._

She grinned, and switched with the other three girls. Looks like on Wednesday and Friday they all shared a free period, but not on Monday. She nodded, and figured she'd have it with someone else, and if not she'd spend the time either flying, or drawing.

They all made their way to breakfast, grabbing the boys on their way out, and they all sat at the table. After a few minutes, Athena excused herself, and she walked over to the Gryffindor table, where all talk ceased.

"What? Are my robes inside out? Keep talking, nothing to see here." She was grinning, and everyone relaxed. Athena scooted by Rose, grinning and wiggling her eyebrows at the girl's and Scorpiuses interlocked hands. Rose giggled and blushed, and suddenly Liam Jordan was kneeling in front of her, his hands clasped together and his eyes pleading.

"Athena Glas, will you do me the honor of going with me to the years first Hogsmead trip?" He said this in a rush of breath, and she blushed, her lips curving into a shy, delighted smile, when her eyes were caught by a group of sixth-year boys, all Gryffindors, James included. They were laughing, but she took no notice. She looked back at Liam, and she saw an emotion she couldn't quite name. She decided to take a chance.

"I'd love to, Liam!" She said excitedly, leaning forwards and hugging him. He stiffened, before hugging her back, patting her back. When she pulled away, he had a smile on his face, and she placed a kiss upon his cheek.

When she walked away, she made sure to swing her hips, knowing that if she turned around, James and his friends would be staring at her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charms was nice. Professor Flitwick welcomed her back, and informed her pointedly that Choir was thriving, thanks to her asking him about it. She hadn't gone to auditions in her first year, due to her falling into a depression. He told her he was expecting her at the auditions in a months' time. She solemnly swore that he would see her there.

Potions went by, and Athena could feel, and see people turning to look at her every so often. She ignored them, choosing to draw Professor Sharp, who was talking to them about Viritaserum, the truth potion which they would be brewing within a weeks time. Athena found drawing Sharp was very interesting, for the woman lived up to her name. Her dark skin was cut by a strong, sharp jawline, and a high, regal, straight nose. Her eyes were piercing, and her long black hair, pulled into a severe bun underneath her velvet pointed hat's brim, shone. The woman was a nice subject to draw. Athena purposefully left the drawing on her desk, smiling as she walked out of class.

Lunch was uneventful, Athena migrated back and forth between the Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw tables. She made sure that Lily was getting along fine, and she placed a loving kiss upon the girl's head, which made the Ravenclaw girl giggle.

Hugo was in Gryffindor, and she ruffled his hair as she walked by him, causing his friends to chuckle, and him mock-glare at her, before grinning and waving.

James and his friends watched her, the girl who four years ago threw herself off a tower. She was... Different. James remembered her as the girl who flinched any time someone raised her voice. The girl who cried at the drop of a pin. The girl who showered his family in gifts, and practically refused any in return. He felt bad for messing with her, but he'll be damned if he admits that.

Athena was walking back to the common-room, to grab delilah and her drawing pad, when she heard muffled voices that seemed angry. Being a curious prat, she snuck over and turned a corner, before quietly gasping in outrage.

There were three girls, Slytherins, surrounding a Gryffindor who couldn't be a day over the age of 12, while the others were obviously in at least their sixth year.

One of the older girls was the one who cornered Athena last night.

"So you think because you're a _Gryffindor_ you're _better_ than the rest of us?" The girl sneered. She was tall and blonde, like Jennifer, but that was where the comparisons stopped. The girl had alabaster skin and cool hazel eyes. Her lips were painted a bright red, and she had makeup caked all over her face. Athena appreciated make-up, even wore some herself, but this girl needed to work on her technique.

"N-No, Vivian! I-I've never said anything like that!" The young girl said, and Athena could tell that the girl was trying not to cry.

One of Vivian's friends, a tall, burly looking brute of a girl pushed the Gryffindor girl down.

"Well, _Samantha_ , you must be thinking it! You high and mighty piece of sh-"

"Hey! What the _fuck_ are you doing?" Athena suddenly burst. She was _livid._

Vivian suddenly turned to look at her, a sneer marring her face.

"What does it _look like?_ Teaching a Gryffindor snob here a lesson!" She snarled.

"Not anymore, you're not!" Athena said, and Vivian raised her brow, cocking a hip.

"You and what army? Your precious little dyke gang _?_ " She said sweetly, and her goonies laughed. She was speaking about Sierra, Yolandi, and Jennifer, who were all pan/bisexual.

Athena's wand slid out of her sleeve, and Vivian seemed a bit shocked.

"You do _not_ want to do this, Vivian. Turn around, before you do something you regret." Athena was whispering darkly, and Vivian snorted. It seemed to be a sign, and her two minions lifted their wands.

" _Stupefy!"_ She yelled, and she heard it echoed behind the three girls. Both of Vivians friends went down, and the little Gryffindor girl was there, her wand up, and her hand shaking. Vivian was just standing there, her mouth open and her eyes flaring in anger. The blonde raised her wand, when she was intterupted.

"Miss Carrow, I'd stop if I were you." Came McGonagalls voice, and the Gryffindor girl looked at the Headmistress thankfully.

"Now I am going to ask once, and once only. What happened here?" McGonagall inquired, pointedly looking at the stunned girls on the ground. Vivian opened her mouth, but Athena beat her to it.

"Vivian and her friends were being vindictive and cruel. I heard them talking and I came over to, let's just get it out, snoop. I saw one of them push the Gryffindor, and I was angry, so I told them to stop. We had a bit of a fight, and they raised their wands to me. I stunned one, and the Gryffindor gal stunned the other. I didn't know that spell when I was in her year, and I must say I'm impressed." Athena looked at the younger girl and grinned. The girl looked mildy pleased.

"I see. Well, I'd take house points away from Miss Carrow for harassment, but you standing up for someone in your rival house would have brought them back. But I will say that Miss Carrow, Miss Vincent, and Miss Gregory will all have detention with me, cleaning cauldrons this weekend. Also, ten points to Gryffindor for the fantastic stunning spell performed by Miss Finnigan." And with a swish of her robes, McGonagall was gone. Athena grabbed the younger girl and quickly pulled her away before they were subjected to Vivian's wrath.

"Athena Glas, pleasure to meet you. Now unless you have a free period right now, I suggest you make your way to class. And nice job, I really mean it. I suggest you brag as much as possible." She was whispering this, and the girl nodded, grinning.

"I'm Samantha Finnigan, but you can call me Sammy or Sam." She said, and Athena nodded, shaking the girl's hand and watching her walk off.

Today has been a good day so far.


	21. Catch my Drift?

And it only got better.

Athena walked into the commonroom, and saw Jethro, strapping on some very familiar shin-guards. He looked up at her and grinned, standing up and hugging her. He was in deep green and silver robes. The Quidditch uniform.

"I _told you_ you would make it!" She said, laughing and looking him up and down. He grinned and rubbed the back of his neck, turning around and letting her see the big " _C"_ underneath his last name, replacing a number. He was the Captain.

"I didn't think I would have. And I was saved from having to use a school broom... Someone sent me a bloody _Firebolt Supreme!_ Can you believe that!?" He sounded ecstatic, and Athena bit her lips, trying deserately to hold in her laughter.

He looked at her, expecting her to say _something._ But when it looked like she was about to burst, he caught on quickly.

"Athena?... Athena you didn't. You _bloody didn't."_ He whispered. She looked at him, and a snort of laughter escaped her. And then another. Until her laughter was falling out in hiccoughs.

He stared at her, wide-eyed. Should he be mad that all of his letters returned unanswered, but a bloody _broomstick_ made it's way towards him?

Or should he just be glad she was back, and she cared enough to send him one?

He decided on the latter. With a bit of the first.

"So, all of our letters can return to us, unanswered, but you can send me a broomstick?" He tried not to sound angry, he really did. Athena suddenly shut up, taking a deep breath.

"I never got any letters, Jethro? I thought you all had forrgotten about me?" She sounded genuinely confused, and Jethro looked at her, shocked.

"I must say I sent you at least a hundred!" He exclaimed, and her eyebrows shot up her forhead. His cheeks pinkened.

"Y-You were gone a long time.." He muttered, and she laughed.

"Well, come on then. We'll worry about this later. It looks like you were getting ready for Quidditch practice?" He nodded.

"We're having try-outs. Wanna come?" He asked, and she pondered it. Wait around and mope about not getting any letters, or watch Quidditch?

"I'll get Delilah. I'll be back in a mo' "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was sitting on the grass, watching people try out, wincing when someone fell, and hollering when someone got a goal. She really was the best cheering section. She was sitting by when the team walked by her, seeming down.

"What's going on, lads?" She inquired, and they all looked crestfallen.

"All of the seekers are rubbish. None of them caught the Snitch more than _once_ " Muttered Marcus, one of the Beaters. Justin was the other Beater, and a boy she'd never spoken to, a Tyler Ericks a Chaser. They were looking for two more chasers and a Seeker, for Jethro was their Keeper.

"That sucks, mate." She said honestly. She was petting Delilah, when the rabbit hopped out of Athena's lap, sprinting towards where there were brooms laying about. Athena was up and off the ground in seconds. the rabbit swerved, and so did she, and in under a minute, Athena had grabbed the zig-zagging rabbit, holding her and scolding.

She turned back to the boys, and they had grins on their faces.

"Think you can do that in the air?" Tyler said snarkily. He was a bit sexist, she'd learned.

"I can sure as damn well try." She said haughtily. She handed Jethro Delilah's leash, and she marched over to the brooms. After quickly charming her skirt to stay in place, she mentally called to Jethro's broom. When he started to protest, she looked at him, a brow raised. Silently reminding him _why_ he had the broom. He went silent.

The broom lifted to her hand silently, and she mounted it, flying into the air smoothly. She had the opposite of a fear of heights.

She craved it. The feeling of being a hundred feet in the air, wind rushing past her, flying free.

She held the broom steady, straddling it with her knees and pulling her hair up into a low ponytail, continuing to hide her neck, and the sword hilt that lay there.

"I'm releasing the Snitch now, Athena! Are you ready?" Jeth called, and she nodded, grinning at them.

"Always feel free to quit and give up!" Tyler said, sneering at her and crossing his arms. All three of the other boys glared at him.

Jethro released the Snitch, and to their amazement, Athena had her eyes closed.

"What the bloody _hell_ is she doing?" Justing muttered, watching his girlfriend's friend.

"Shh!" Jethro admonished.

Athena was listening. Her Animigi form had given her... tricks. Like a hightened sense of sight... Hearing... A certain craving for meat, too, apparently.

Athena heard it. The slight fluttering of thin, golden wings to her left. Her eyes opened and she saw it.

Then it was the chase. She swerved and ducked, dipped and dived. It was ecstasy for her. Flying without wings. It was almost as good.

She outstretched her hand, grasping the golden ball. She flew down, and all of the boys stared at her.

"What? Was I up there too long?" She said, her face flushed with adrenaline.

"Again." Tyler said angrily. No way in _hell_ had this _girl_ done that, like _that._ Beginners luck, obviously.

"Okay!" She said giddily.

They watched her closer this time. She sat there, suspended in the air, her eyes closed for a moment. Then her eyes snapped open, her eyes scanning around for the snitch. Her face was expressionless. It came as a surprise to them all when she soared towards the ball. She would be almost... _casually_ looking for the thing, when she'd zoom off in a direction, her face a mask of calmness.

This time she took a bit longer, the Snitch diving and hiding, but she caught it.

"Again!" Tyler snarled. She complied.

They did this four more times. The last time made Jethro's heart leap into his throat.

Tyler was getting angrier and angrier each time, and Athena was staying calm, albeit adrenalized. This time, Tyler was in the air, chasing it with her. He had faked her out a few times, to her chagrin, but she stayed quiet.

Athena sat there, on the broom, when she heard the delicate flutter. Her eyes snapped open, and she scanned around silently. Tyler was leering at her, and she suppressed a sigh. She suddenly saw the snitch, and she veered away from it.

Checkmate.

He followed her, and she turned around, this time actually chasing the tiny golden ball. He was suddenly beside her, muttering explitives. He almost had it, when Athena did something that scared the boys below.

She first lifted one foot, then the other onto her broom. She stood up, keeping her knees bent for balance, and her hand was over the Snitch.

' _Steady now... Steady..._ ' She thought, when Tyler slammed into her, causing her to fall...fall...fall... Memories flashed back. Tower. Song. Hospital.

She landed on the ground, her breath knocked out of her, and the three boys were immediately by her, Delilah sitting on her chest and nudging her face.

"Athena! Athena talk to me, something!" Moaned Jethro.

"...Does anyone else feel a case of Deja vu?" She asked, reffering to "The Fall."

They all stared at her, their faces masks of utter horror.

She laughed, and lifted her left hand. In it, fluttered a small golden ball.

Justin and Marcus high-fived, while Jethro just gave her a small shake of his head, a smile upon his face. Until Tyler landed.

" _What the bloody hell is your problem, Ericks?"_ Jethro yelled, marching upto the boy and snatching his broom out of his hand.

" _I should kick you off the team! That kind of behaviour is unnacceptable!"_ He was in Tyler's face, and at the mention at the possibility of him being kicked off of the team, Tylers eyes widened.

Athena got up with some difficulty, groaning at the pain in her back.

"Jeth, please. He was just showing me how bad it would be in an actual game. Be easy." She said, and a look of shock flashed across Tylers face.

"But you got _hurt,_ Athena." Jethro said, his eyes looking sad.

"Jeth. This is a sport. Played high in the air. On _broomsticks._ With big heavy objects being thrown at you at _high velocity._ Someone is bound to get hurt." She let her Scottish brogue lilt through her words. It always seemed to calm people and animals alike down.

Justin and Marcus grunted in agreement, and Jethro gave in.

"So, how did I do?" She asked, and they all looked at her, grinning, besides Tyler. Tyler looked chagrinned.

"Well, you caught the snitch in under ten minutes each time. And you even caught it after being thrown off your broom. Athena, we would like to formally ask you to join the Slytherin Quidditch team." Jethro dramatically bowed, and Athena snorted.

"I don't know... I'll have to check my schedule..." She teased.

"Oh. Looks like I'm free. Sure!"

They all grinned and high-fived. Athena shook hands with Tyler, and a mutual understanding was formed between them.


	22. Boggarts

Athena never thought much about birthdays, except that they just meant a certain amount of pain. But she could tell her friends thought a lot about them. It was three weeks into the school year, and her friends were freaking out.

"What are we going to _wear?_ " Said Yolandi, digging through her own trunk.

"I don't know!" Jennifer called, dragging her own trunk out.

One of the most popular boys in their year was turning eighteen and McGonagall were letting him use the Great Hall to have a small party, and Athena's roomates were freaking out.

"You guys have boyfriends, you know." Athena said, reclining on her bed and doodling the dissaray around her.

"Yeah, but we need to look _good_ for them!" Yolandi moaned, and Athena laughed.

"Why aren't _you_ freaking out?" Sierra asked, walking in.

"I wasn't invited?" Athena said, like it was the most obvious answer.

Her room-mates looked at her like she was crazy, and she blinked at them, dare she say, owlishly.

Sierra grabbed her hand, and dragged her over to the trunk at the end of Athena's bed. Athena sighed and opened the trunk, and the girls all gasped.

Inside was packed, and there was a _lot_ of leather.

" _Athena you little minx!"_ Jennifer gasped, pulling out a pair of leather leggings, and a lacy plack pair of underwear. Athena blushed and snatched the underwear, shoving it to the bottom.

They all went through Athena's trunk, and Athena told them she'd like to keep her tattoos hidden. They nodded, and helped her pick out her outfit, and she helped them pick theirs.

Yolandi was going to be wearing skin-tight black skinny jeans, and a loose, flowing flowery top that complimented her mocha coloured skin.

Jennifer was wearing a plain black t-shirt, and some simple white, loose skinny jeans, and a long. green and silver necklace maid out of braided hemp.

Sierra was wearing a casual dress, that reached the floor and had mythical-looking designs hidden in the dark fabric. It cinched underneath her breasts, and the sleeves hugged her arms gracefully.

Athena was a bit nervous, so she went the safe route. She wore a black long-sleeved shirt, and she kept her hair down, hiding her neck from view. Her pants were the leather leggings she had worn at King's Cross. They were tight, and the other girl's whistled as she turned for them.

"I swear those are so tight, I can see the Pygmy Puff winking at me!" Sierra joked, and Athena had to sit down she was laughing so hard.

They all walked upstairs, arm-in-arm, and when they walked in, the party was in full swing. Not too rowdy, though. No one wanted to face McGonagalls wrath.

Athena saw Jethro, and to her delight, when he saw her, his jaw dropped.

"W-Wow, Athena. You look... Great. Really." He said, his cheeks darkening.

"Why thank you, dear Captain. You clean up pretty good yourself." She remarked. He was in a pair of dark jeans, and a black T-shirt that hugged his chest. Apparently that boy was hiding a pretty good figure, despite his lanky limbs.

They talked for a bit, and when music started from an unknown source, Athena pulled him to dance, after mild worry about what people would say. She was now "officially" dating Liam Jordan. But she knew that she and Jeth were just friends.

After awhile, Athena excused herself to go to the bathroom. She was walking down the halls, when she heard a giggle, and then a deep voice.

"Liam!" Said a girl, her voice almost a breathy moan.

"Hm?" Was the reply.

"The Slytherins are all down the hall! We could get caught!" The girl said, her voice filled with lust and she actually didn't seem concerned in the least.

"Oh, come on. They're all too busy partying to notice us." His voice was muffled, and Athena's head peeked around the corner. What she saw made her heart stop.

Liam Jordan was standing there, a girl pressed against the wall, and his face against her neck, kissing and licking it. And his hands.

Oh god.

One was on the girl's breast, while the other... Was up her skirt, and it wasn't hard to guess what he was doing.

Tears pricked Athena's eyes, and she resisted the urge to yell. No. Oh, no. This needed to be planned out thoughtfully.

She walked back to the Great Hall, telling everyone she had had a great time, but she was tired.

Athena walked up to the Astronomy tower again, standing on the ledge and jumping, soaring the skies for hours, before she felt calmed down enough to return to the dorms.

No one was back yet, thankfully, so she quietly brushed her teeth and changed, before scrolling through her phones music, searching for the perfect song. She grinned as she found it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Athena told her roommates what she had seen, and they all wanted to immediately kill the boy, but Athena was surprisingly calm. She admitted that she knew she didn't love the boy, but she promised to play the part. Their first Hogsmead trip was in two weeks, which was enough time for them to devise a plan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first week passed by quickly, with the girls practicing in their room on their free periods, putting a muffling charm in the room so no one could hear. But the end of the second week nearly put Athena out of comission.

She was in DADA, a class she shared with Rose and Albus. It was Friday, and the Hogsmead trip was tomorrow.

They were learning about boggarts, and Professor Liken had apparently had one brought in. Athena thought nothing of it, until he started calling people up to face it. She saw it turn into reasonable things for others, like giant spiders, dementors, a few clowns. A wolf, even a horde of bees. All normal things. She still thought nothing of it. She'd like to think that she wasn't afraid of much.

"Athena, could you step up please?" The handsome Professor asked. She nodded, and he was a little perplexed at the confident smile that was upon her lips.

"Open 'em up, Professor!" She stated cheerily, and he hesitated. This girl had thrown herself off a tower. Was she ready for this? He looked at her, and she nodded encouragingly.

He opened the cabinet door, and her smile was wiped off her face.

There stood a tall, lanky man who looked like he hadn't showered in days. He was wearing a sweat-soaked, yellowing tanktop, and he had a black, scraggly beard. He had a beer gut, and a dirty, fraying truckers cap on his greasy black hair.

He had his belt in his hands, and he slapped it against his hand, the leather stained and dripping blood.

" _It hurts Daddy, stop!"_ The man said, his voice high and whiny, like he was mimicking her.

"Daddy, no. Daddy please, please pleasepleaseplease." Athena whispered. Her eyes were wide, and she was backing away. Her breath was coming in shaky, quick gasps.

The Boggart changed, into a short, headyset woman with bright orange hair, brighter than Athena's.

"You think you're _so good,_ being born with _magic,_ don't you, you little _cunt? Well you're nothing!_ You're a pitful little girl who is, never will be, and never was _anything!_ You're a dirty little whore who is only alive because _we let you be! You dirty little mother fucking piece of sh_ -" The boggart suddenly changed again, this time to another person they'd never met, lying broken and bloody on the ground. The girl was tall, and her hair was a shocking shade of violet. The girl's eyes were open, and the chocolate depths were dull and lifeless. But the girl's lips moved, a monotone voice coming from them.

" _You couldn't save me, Athena. What makes you think you can save yourself? Or them?_ "

And suddenly the body was Roses.

Then Albus. Then Scorpius. James, even. Then Yolandi. Jennifer. Sierra. Jethro.

Athena was on the ground, her body heaving violently as she sobbed, her knees drawn up against her chest, and her hands over her face, her eyes peeking between them, like she couldn't tear them away. Professor Liken quickly dealt with the Boggart, shoving it into the closet and practically picking Athena up, pulling her out of the classroom.

She slid to the ground, her face in her hands, and her body shaking. Professor Liken raised his eyebrows when he saw her skirt had ridden up, showing a bit of her tattoos.

After a few moments, Athena lifted her eyes, looking at the man. She stood up, embarrassed and walked back into the classroom, ignoring all of the eyes on her. She sat beside Rose, and the girl put a hand on hers, squeezing it while staring straight ahead, questions burning in her mind.


	23. Relapse

_**TRIGGER WARNING: EXTREME SELF HARM AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER.**_

* * *

 _'Who was that, Athena?_ ' Everyone wanted to ask. Everyone wanted to ask if those people were the reason Athena had thrown herself off that tower. But they all knew the answer.

The answer to all but one.

 _Who was the Violet-haired girl?_

"Athena..." Rose ventured later that day. They were all in a circle by the Black Lake, Yolandi and Jennifer with Marcus and Justin. Rose with Scorpius, Athena with Liam, and James and his girlfriend, a pretty little Gryffindor that Athena knew well. She was the one who Liam was groping. Athena was holding Liam's hand, even though she felt dirty doing it.

His hand was on the small of her back, and she stiffened when his hand ventured lower. He quickly moved it back up.

Athena sighed deeply.

"Rose, if this is about DADA, I don't want to talk about it."

"Wait, what happened in DADA?" Yolandi inquired, her head in Justin's lap.

"It looks like Athena is afraid of more than we thought!"There were cackles following these words, and Athena stiffened, and her friends watched as her face drained of all emotion. The mask was replaced. The mask they all knew to well. It was the same one she wore the better half of their first year.

"That seems to be true, Vivian. I'm afraid of a lot of things. Perfectly reasonable things." She said, her voice devoid of emotion.

" _Daddy, no. Daddy please, please pleasepleaseplease!_ " Vivian moaned, sounding terrified. Athena clenched her fist, her eyes showing the only emotion they could all see.

Rage. Utter, complete and pure.

"She stood up, and slowly walked over to Vivian, her steps sure and balanced.

"Vivian _Agnes_ Carrow." Athena said softly, staring at the girl.

"How do you know my full name, you suicidal freak?" Vivian spat.

"Oh, I know more than your full name, Vivian. I know so, so many things about you." Athena had used her connections, AKA her last name, to contact her family. The girl's vindictive siblings, even Irene, were willing to give up juicy details about their sister, just for a spot at the next Glas Gala.

"I know that you didn't stop wetting the bed until you were ten, for instance." A look of horror passed over the other girl's face.

"I know that you got caught last summer with your mother's fourty-year old butler. And I know the only reason you got caught is because you were moaning so loud." Vivian had a frightened look in her eyes.

"Shall I go on? Or are you going to continue harassing me and my friends? Because there's nothing you can dig up on me that I won't admit to. Yeah, my parents are squibs, which makes me a _dirty, rotten, mudblood."_

Her own friends winced at the use of the word.

"Yeah, my boggart turns into my fucking parents. You saw the blood dripping from that belt, same as everyone else. That was _my_ blood, Vivian. And you wanna know who that girl was? The one saying I couldn't protect her? That was my best friend. Her name was Hayley, and my father _killed_ her when he caught us kissing. Oh, it'll never be proven, I know. But I also know that Hayley would never throw herself off a god-damn tower. Unlike me. So is there anything else you wanna add? Any remarks?Anything, Miss Carrow? Because I sure could use a good laugh."

Athena's friends were... Shocked, to say the least. Liam's eyes were wide, and he was starting to have some regrets. He looked at James, and the other boy gave him a deadly glare.

"Y-Y...You're fucking crazy!" Screamed Vivian, pushing Athena.

"Damn right I am. Now I suggest you turn around before I show you just how damn crazy I can be." Athena's face was cool, but her voice held unimaginable warning. Vivian spluttered, before turning around and quickly walking away, her goonies following her, throwing frightened glances Athena's way.

Athena stood there, relaxing the fingers that had curled into fists one by one. When she felt calm enough, she turned around, grabbed Delilah, and walked back to the common-room. Alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Athena returned to the common-room, flashing Jethro a tight smile. He was sitting with Tyler Ericks, Peter Parkinson, and Jensen Boyd. Parkinson and Boyd were the two new chasers, and she had yet to meet them. She held back a moan of despair when Jethro pulled her over.

"Jeth, I'm not really-"

"Oh come on, Athena. First practice is on Monday, we all have the same free period." Jeth said, not seeing the pained look in her eyes.

She shook both of the new boy's hands, her eyes glinting warningly. They took the hint. "Don't be a Tyler. Don't underestimate me. Don't leer at me." Her eyes seemed to say.

"Guys, this is Athena, our Seeker. She's bloody smart, and quick to boot." Jethro said proudly, a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, hi. Jethro, I've had a shite day, can I go to my dorm now? I just need to cool off." Her accent was thick, and it wasn't purposeful. He watched her, before nodding once.

She walked back, hugging Delilah tightly, before setting her companion down.

She didn't want to do this... But she needed it so badly. She needed that sweet release, the release she hadn't felt in four years. She moved as if she were in a dream. An out of body experience, practically.

 _Athena moved to one of her trunks. This one was smaller, containing all of her toiletries and such._

 _She popped open the single latch._

 _She smiled down at her old friend. The friend that had helped her through so much._

 _She slid her friend out of the trunk, sliding its smooth surface against her palm. She hissed at the cool steel meeting her flushed skin._

 _Athena got undressed, slowly, deliberately. She stared at her old friend lovingly, lustfully. She was ready._

 _Athena lay down on her bed, her friend in her hand, and her hands fingering it for a moment._

 _The first cut is always the deepest._

 _The second felt sweetly sour._

 _The third made her knees weak._

 _And the fourth was the last she'd allow herself._

 _Athena cleaned up the blood dripping with her wand, cleaning her blade, before putting it back. She looked in the mirror across the room, walking towards it and smiling at herself sadly._

 _She looked at her less-than perfect body and sneered._

 _She sneered at the light pink nipples that tipped her full breasts. They were slightly crooked, and she took note of that._

 _She looked at the small, but still there belly, just barely falling short of being flat._

 _She looked at the hips, that curved, then curved again, not quite making a full, round line._

 _She looked at the triangle of copper hair between her legs._

 _She looked at her face._

 _She looked at her emerald eyes that were too round._

 _The cheeks that were too high._

 _The lips that were too full._

 _The hair that was too bright, too noticeable._

 _She hated it._

 _She looked at the new scars marring her stomach, diagonal and red. Angry and sad._

 _She could feel regret burning in her stomach_


End file.
